The Road to Redemption
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: In season 8. Jackie leaves the group because of Hyde and Donna's behavior. Eric comes back early to find how things have changed. When he forms a new bond with Jackie, will it force Hyde and Donna to fight for them? Or will they lose their loves forever?
1. Breaking Away

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm here with a new story. I hope you like it, and PLEASE REVIEW!! It's early season 8, and Jackie has reached her limits with Hyde and Donna's betrayal. Eric comes back early to find how much things have changed, and he has a hard time dealing with it as well. Will he form an unlikely bond with the tiny brunette, and what will happen with their relationships with Hyde and Donna? Read and find out!! Here is chapter one of The Road to Redemption!!**

**I wish I owned That 70s Show. That way Jackie and Hyde would have ended up together! Bastards!**

**Chapter 1: Breaking Away**

* * *

Betrayal. That was a word Jackie Burkhart had come to know well over her short lifetime. It seemed like everyone she cared most for in the world had betrayed her at one time or another. Her parents abandoned her, Michael cheated on her constantly, and then there was Steven Hyde. Jackie had never given so much of her self to another person. She would have walked through fire for her Steven. The thought of hurting him, even now, was unbearable to her. But it seemed that these feelings were not mutual. Every since Hyde's stripper wife had shown up announcing their marriage, he had been flaunting their "relationship" in Jackie's face, as if to deliberately cause her pain. As if giving to another woman the one thing he refused to give her, wasn't bad enough, she had to watch them together every day and pretend to be fine. Not that anyone would actually worry about her. Donna sure didn't.

As Jackie walked down the familiar sidewalks of Point Place, she thought about Donna. Despite their obvious differences and the fact that Donna was a lumberjack, Jackie had always believed that they were best friends. That Donna might have been the one person to always remain loyal. Now it was clear that this was not the case. Jackie had overheard a revealing conversation the night before. Donna had Sam over for a little slumber party. As if it wasn't bad enough that her so-called best friend decided to become best buddies with her loathed enemy, but she couldn't come up with one reason why she was friends with Jackie. Instead of defending her, Donna laughed at her with the woman who was responsible for ruining her life. Jackie supposed she was wrong in ever thinking that Donna cared about her, or that any of them cared about her for that matter. Jackie stepped into the basement for what she thought might be the last time. She had to break free of this place and all the sorrow that dwell within it. As she took a seat on the couch she heard footsteps on the stairs. She didn't need to look up. She knew those feet.

Hyde eyed Jackie curiously as he took a seat in his chair. "Why are you here? Isn't there some kind of sale at the mall?" he asked condescendingly.

Jackie simply sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to fight with him anymore.

"What? No witty comeback?" He asked smugly.

"Sorry puddin' pop." She spoke sadly.

Puddin' pop? _Why the hell is she calling me that now?_ Hyde thought to himself.

"Ugh don't call me that." He spoke with disdain, but internally, he felt the joy that always came along with her muttering those words.

As Jackie looked at the curly haired man in front of her, she felt her heart shatter all over again. She had lost him forever, and now she was leaving the basement. He'd probably end up spending his life with that whore, having babies and doing all the things with her that he was supposed to be doing with Jackie. Jackie knew that no one could ever or would ever love him the way she loved him, but they could never be together again. She had always liked the tragic love stories like Romeo and Juliet, but she never thought she would be living one.

She laughed sadly "God Steven, how did this happen to us?"

Hyde was baffled. What had gotten into her? He had been treating her like utter crap the past weeks. Now all of a sudden she wanted to dredge up their relationship. As he opened his mouth to speak, Sam came down the basement stairs and sneered at Jackie.

"What are you doing here, midget?" She asked placing her hand on Hyde's shoulder possessively.

Jackie shrugged casually "Just talking to Steven."

"Yeah, well Hyde doesn't want to hear anything you have to say. He's with me now." She spoke haughtily.

"Yeah. He sure met his destiny there." Jackie said sarcastically.

Hyde misinterpreted her words. He took it as Jackie finally saying that he was just like his parents. That he was no good, and didn't deserve anything better than a pseudo marriage to a whore. What Jackie meant was that she, herself was his destiny, and Sam was just a mistake. But that was always their problem, they could not communicate. Hyde pulled Sam onto his lap and kissed her fiercely, eyeing Jackie through his shades the whole time.

Jackie watched the gentility he showed to Sam. It ripped her to shreds, and then Hyde placed the final nail in her coffin.

"I love you baby." He said sweetly to Sam. He didn't mean it in the slightest, but he wanted to hurt Jackie, and he knew that would do the job.

Tears began to flow from Jackie's eyes at the sound of those words from his lips, directed towards another woman. That was it. It was time to leave. Hyde eyed Jackie with a vicious smirk upon his face. She looked deep into his shaded eyes as the tears poured from hers. It broke Hyde's heart to see her cry, but he refused to show it. Jackie stood up and uttered five words before turning her back on the basement and on Hyde.

"I will always love you." and with that she was gone.

* * *

For a skinny nerd from Point Place, Wisconsin, Africa was a terrifying place. Eric had spent a few months there, only to realize that teaching was not his destiny. Though he wasn't quite sure what was his true destiny. His first week in the small impoverished village, he discovered a mentor. His mentor came in the form of a wealthy older man, who volunteered for United Nations, named Robert Spaceman. Yes, his actual name was Spaceman. Not even Michael Kelso could have made that up. The older man took Eric under his wing, showing him the ropes of this new exotic place. Eric grew to worship the man and his extensive knowledge of comic books. As Eric sat on the plane heading home, he found himself devastated. Robert Spaceman had passed away from a heart attack a week prior. He had been the one link to sanity for Eric in the insane new world, and he was gone.

The only reason Eric was returning to America early was because of his devotion to Robert. After his death, Eric was contacted by his attorney. The attorney informed him that his presence was required in his offices in Chicago. Apparently there was some paperwork regarding Mr. Spaceman's death that he needed to help with. Eric had grown so close to the man that he felt obligated to do whatever he could to help. Not to mention, he wanted to be there for the funeral. After his plane touched down, Eric gathered his bags and called a cab. He hadn't told his family that he would be returning, and he hadn't told a certain former redhead either. In a fit of depression and self loathing, Eric had written a dear John letter to his love. He thought he was doing the right thing, but with time he was realizing that he was wrong. He thought that if he surprised Donna, maybe she might forgive him and take him back. He could only hope. As Eric entered the basement, he was shocked at the sight before him. On the couch, were two naked people, a blonde woman straddling a man with_ interesting_ hair.

"Oh baby you fill me so good!" The woman shouted in ecstasy.

"Oh Donna." Randy groaned.

Eric had no words left, as he watched the only woman he had ever loved being fucked by another man. It had only been a few weeks since he sent the letter, and she was already moving on with her life, as if their relationship meant nothing to her. Not only that, but she was screwing her new boyfriend in **his** house. What was wrong with this picture?

"Donna…" Eric managed to choke out.

Donna jumped in shock, turning to see her ex-boyfriend. She quickly got off Randy and covered herself up.

"Eric! What are you doing back?" She squeaked.

Eric watched as she and her pretty boy boyfriend awkwardly fumbled around, dressing quickly. His heart had just shattered into a thousand pieces.

"I…uh…It's a long story." was all he could manage to say.

"Oh. Well…this is Randy. Randy this is my ex, Eric." Donna muttered a half ass introduction.

"Uh nice to meet you" Randy spoke uncomfortably.

Eric simply nodded, unable to make eye contact with either one of them.

"So I should let my parents know I'm back." He made his way to the stairs, not before giving one last look to Donna. She could see the pain and sorrow on his face, but she wouldn't allow herself to care. He had left her and broke her heart. He deserved what he got. At least that is what she tried to tell herself.

The next day, Eric woke in his old bed and made his way down to the basement. He wasn't sure how to handle the Donna situation, but the basement had always been home to him, and he had to try to get back to normal. As he descended the stairs, he took in the view of the place that had once been his sanctuary, his refuge away from the madness of the world. In an instant it was clear to him that that place no longer existed. Taking a seat on the deep freeze, he watched as Hyde sat with a tall, rather skanky blonde on his lap, in place of a tiny, annoying brunette. He watched as the love of his life sat next to another man running her hands through his feathered hair, not giving a thought to Eric's presence. Most of all, he felt the incredible emptiness. There was no Michael Kelso, shouting out "Burn!" every five minutes, and there was no loud, piercing, nagging of the one and only Jackie Burkhart.

"Hey so where's Jackie?" He addressed the room.

"Haha the midget? She hasn't been around in weeks. Thank God!" Sam laughed with glee.

Hyde remained silent and stone-faced. Donna laughed at Sam's words.

Eric looked confused "Wait, Donna, have you seen her lately?"

"No, and my life has been nice and quiet." She replied with a smirk.

"But Donna, she's your best friend." Eric spoke confusedly. What had happened in the short amount of time he was gone?

"No I'm Donna's best friend!" Sam spoke haughtily.

Donna smiled "Yeah, all Jackie ever did was bitch about every stupid little thing. It's been kind of nice around here lately."

Eric stood up and eyed his friends with disdain "What do you think, Hyde?"

"I agree. Jackie's gone and we're finally free." He wouldn't admit that his heart was broken over the loss.

Eric shook his head sadly. This place was no longer home. These people were no longer the friends he knew. That chapter was now closed. He smiled sadly as he walked out the door. He made his way to the hub and ordered some food. He then took his food up to the water tower, and was surprised to find someone else there.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Jackie shouted in surprise at the sight of Eric Forman.

"Oh I got back yesterday. It was kind of a surprise." He replied, taking a seat next to her.

She nodded slowly "Oh." She paused nervously "Have you seen Donna?"

"Yeah, I walked in on her having sex with that Randy guy on the basement couch." He spoke sadly.

"Oh Eric, I'm so sorry." She began sobbing and lunged at him.

Eric was taken off guard as he wrapped his arms around the crying girl "Uh it's okay Jackie." He reassured her with confusion.

She pulled away and looked up at him with her huge doe eyes. How had he not noticed they were different colors before?

"No it's not okay. None of this is." She dried her eyes.

"Yeah I saw Hyde's…" He didn't want to say wife. Not just because it would hurt Jackie, but because it was just plain wrong.

She nodded "Yeah, isn't she a gem?" She added sarcastically.

"Yeah, a real class act." He smiled at Jackie.

"Oh yeah, she's a regular Jackie O." Jackie jibed.

Eric wasn't sure why these words crossed his lips, but he meant them "Look Jackie, if anyone was Jackie O. in this scenario, it's you. She's just the Monroe to his idiot Kennedy. You were the first lady. The one with class and grace. Don't forget that."

The honest tone of his voice touched Jackie. "I thought you said I was the Devil?"

He chuckled "Oh I still think you're the devil, just a classy, graceful devil."

Jackie laughed for the first time in months, and it felt really nice.

"Thanks Eric." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back "For what?"

"For cheering me up. The past couple months have been hard for me. I've been all alone."

He nodded "Well, you're welcome, Devil. You want to share my food? There's plenty."

She thought for a moment "Sure. I am kind of hungry. So tell me what happened in Africa. Why'd you come back so early?"

As they ate, Eric told her of Mr. Spaceman's death.

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss." She spoke sincerely.

"Thanks. The funeral is tomorrow in Chicago. I was going to ask Donna to go with me, but…" He trailed off.

"Yeah I know." He didn't have to say anything. She understood his pain.

"I'm kind of nervous to go alone."

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked with concern.

Eric was thrown by this. He and Jackie had never really been close. "Uh…really? You would come with me?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course!" She replied emphatically.

"Oh. Huh. Well, I'd like that. Thanks."

"What are friends for?" She replied simply.

"So we're friends now?" He asked confusedly.

She laughed bitterly "I think you're the only friend I've got."

Eric pondered this for a moment "You know, I think you might be the only friend I've got too."

It was true. None of the gang had been very warm to him since he arrived back home. It seemed that Jackie was the only one who was genuinely happy to see him. Who would have thought?

"So, the funeral is in the afternoon. I'll pick you up at nine?" He asked.

She smiled "Sure thing."

* * *

The next day as they made the drive to Chicago, Eric was surprised at how comfortable he was with Jackie. They hadn't said much, but it was a nice silence, an easy, relaxed one.

"So what have you been doing the past couple months?" He asked her curiously.

"I've been working as a secretary in an interior design company and taking design classes at the community college." She answered casually.

Eric was taken off guard "Wow. Really? That's great!"

She smiled widely "Really? You think so?" He was the first person she had told, and she was glad to have the support.

"Yeah I do. I think it's awesome." He said sincerely.

The rest of the drive was completely pleasant. At the church, Eric and Jackie took their seats as the funeral began. The priest spoke of Mr. Spaceman, and a few friends and associates of his gave eulogies. The words were beginning to get to Eric. He hung his head low and could feel the tears in the back of his eyes. Just then he felt a small hand on his, tiny fingers entwined with his own. He looked over at Jackie. She had tears in her eyes and a small, sad smile on her face. Eric was surprised at his shudder at the contact between them, and the tingly feeling in his chest as he looked into her eyes. What was that about?

After the funeral, Eric and Jackie made their way to the Vista Cruiser to head to Brooke and Kelso's house, where they planned to stay the night. As they walked to the car, Jackie never let go of his hand. Neither one of them understood the bond that was forming between them, but they knew it was definitely something.

To be continued….

* * *

**A/N: Okay, never fear, I am an avid Zennie!! I do love good angst though, and I think this story will be riddled with it! I hope you like it so far. Please review!!**


	2. Strange and Unnerving

**A/N: I got some awesome reviews. Thanks so much, and please keep it up! I'm excited about this story, and I really hope you'll like where it goes. Just remember, I am a Zennie through and through! I especially want to thank sometimestheycallmejackie, Isabella Hart, Kezztip, and of course BloodyLyra. You guys are awesome. Thanks for your continued support!**

**Chapter 2: Strange and Unnerving **

* * *

Jackie Burkhart felt truly comfortable for the first time in months. As she sat in the passenger seat of the Vista Cruiser, she looked over at the driver. He was skinny and twitchy, but underneath that, it was becoming apparent to her that he was much more. Jackie and Eric had never really been close, but she trusted him, and now he was proving that he might be the only person worthy of her trust. She felt safe around him…happy.

As Eric parked the car in front of Kelso and Brooke's house, he noticed her stare.

"What?" He couldn't help but smile at the attractive brunette. _Attractive? What's that about?_ He thought to himself.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how you were doing?" She spoke with concern.

He nodded "I'm okay. I've got that meeting with Mr. Spaceman's attorney tomorrow morning."

"Are you nervous?" Jackie asked sweetly.

"No. I'm just curious what it's about." He paused briefly "Let's go in."

They gathered their duffle bags and made their way to the front door. Eric knocked and a moment later they were greeted with none other than Michael Kelso, silly grin ever present.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed, gathering them in a bear hug. "Welcome to the love palace!"

Kelso gestured for them to enter the house.

"The love palace, Kelso?" Eric asked wryly.

"You know I'm all about the lovin'" Kelso replied with a smile.

Jackie laughed dryly "Oh trust me, I remember. You were all about the lovin' of other girls when we were together."

"Exactly!" Kelso shouted, not catching the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well this will be your room." He lead them to the guest room.

Jackie and Eric felt suddenly awkward.

"Wait. We're sharing this room?" Jackie asked nervously.

"Well I'd say that Eric could have the couch but Brooke's sort of mad at me, so that's where I'll be."

"Why is she mad at you man?" Eric asked

"Because I told her grandma that we conceived Betsy in a bathroom stall at a concert. Oh and I told her what position we were in. I thought she'd like hearing it since she's practically dead and can't get any!" He justified.

After they ate dinner and spent some time with their friends, Eric and Jackie got ready for bed. They stood on opposite sides of the bed staring at it awkwardly.

"I'll just sleep on the floor." Eric grabbed a couple pillows off the bed.

"No it's fine. We're both adults. We can share the bed." Jackie spoke nervously.

Eric hesitated "Are you sure?"

"Yes." she said resolutely.

They both laid down in the bed, staying as far away from each other as possible. Eric breathed in a very pleasant scent of flowers. It was Jackie. It unnerved him, how much he liked her smell. This whole thing was bizarre to both of them. There had never been this kind of tension between Jackie Burkhart and Eric Forman…sexual tension.

* * *

Steven Hyde pulled his car up to a field. He wasn't sure what had brought him here, but the force was powerful. He shut off the engine and stepped out. He heard a giggle coming from the grassy field ahead of him. He looked up to see a woman that seemed to glow like an angel, dressed all in white. He made to follow the mystery woman. She began running and he chased after her. After a few moments he spotted her clearly. Standing in the middle of a meadow was the most beautiful vision Hyde had ever seen, Jackie Burkhart.

The flowers that surrounded her were of every color, lilac, pink, and yellow were prevalent. She reached down and pulled some flowers from the ground and turned to face Hyde. She smiled that glorious smile as a slight giggle crossed her lips.

"Steven" She giggled "What are you doing?"

He approached her slowly, fearing she would disappear. "I followed you here."

She smiled up at him, and he thought he could die of happiness right then "Why?"

He pondered a moment. Why had he followed her here? "I don't know."

She pouted "You never know, silly." Her words came out sadly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Waiting for you. I'm always waiting for you." She laid down, allowing the floral bed to surround her.

Hyde laid down next to her "Why are you waiting for me?"

She looked over at him and giggled "Because I love you puddin' pop."

She leaned over him and pressed her lips to his sweetly. As they pulled apart she nuzzled his nose before laying her head on his chest.

"I feel your heart." She spoke dreamily.

"I think you're the only one who can feel it." He stroked her hair gently.

"It's a great heart Steven." She said sincerely. "I'll miss it."

"What do you mean?" Hyde asked, baffled.

She stood up and he followed suit. "I can't wait any longer. I have to go."

He grasped her hand as she began to walk away "Wait. No Jacks, please just wait." He pleaded.

She turned and touched his cheek softly "For what?"

He searched his brain for an answer, but could not find one "I don't know."

She smiled sadly "I'll always love you." and with those last words she was gone.

Hyde woke up on his cot in a cold sweat. He looked at the body lying next to him. Much to his chagrin, the hair flowing on the pillow was blonde, not raven. How had he managed to fuck up so badly?

Meanwhile in another bed in Point Place, Wisconsin, a certain former redhead lay awake next to her new boyfriend. Her thoughts consumed by her old one. Donna had always believed that she and Eric would end up together, but it just didn't seem like that would happen now. She had to find a way to block him from her mind, once and for all. She wrapped her arms around Randy and fought every natural instinct in her body that told her to wish for Eric's body. That chapter was closed.

In a bed in Chicago a certain brunette beauty awoke to find herself encompassed by someone's warm arms. For a moment she felt as though she were back in the basement, sleeping in the arms of her Steven, but then it hit her. He wasn't her Steven anymore. A blonde bimbo claimed those rights now. Then it occurred to her that these arms were much skinnier than Steven's. She looked back to see Eric Forman holding her tightly. At first she thought of breaking away from his touch. He obviously didn't realize it was her he held in his sleep, but the warmth she felt from his body, comforted her. She hadn't felt that safe in a long time. She smiled slightly and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Eric woke early to head for his meeting with Mr. Spaceman's attorney. He left Jackie a note before leaving. As he waited in the lawyer's office, he thought about the strange events that had occurred both when he was gone and when he returned from Africa. Kelso moved away, Hyde married a stripper, and Donna befriended said stripper while starting to date some new guy. Then there was Jackie. Eric smiled at the thought of her. Never in a million years did he think that he and Jackie would be forming a real friendship, but life is full of surprises.

"Mr. Forman, Mr. Jennings will see you know." The secretary announced.

He slowly entered the large office.

"Mr. Forman, come in and have a seat." Jennings gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Uh thanks. You can call me Eric." He took his seat.

Jennings smiled "Okay Eric, you've been called here because Robert Spaceman had you in his will."

Eric looked shocked "He did?!"

"Yes. He was very fond of you." Jennings paused "Would you like to know what he left you?"

"Uh sure" he was still surprised by this.

"He purchased a building in your home town of Point Place as well as leaving you a considerable amount of money, with the wishes that you open your own comic book store."

Eric was officially blown away. "What…" He wasn't sure how to respond.

Jennings chuckled "Overwhelmed hah?"

Eric nodded "Yeah. I can't believe this."

"Robert said that you didn't know what your calling was, but he did. Of course if you don't want to do this…"

"No. I do." He interrupted. Eric had always wanted his own comic book store, and he certainly couldn't refuse the wishes of his generous mentor.

"Good. I just have some paper work for you to sign."

A little while later, Eric arrived back at Kelso's house. He found Kelso, Jackie, and Brooke in the living room playing with Betsy.

"Hey. How did it go?" Jackie asked curiously.

"He left me money and a vacant building in Point Place to open my own comic book store!" Eric shouted excitedly.

Jackie's face lit up "Oh my god Eric! That's great!" She cheered as she jumped into his arms.

He held her tightly as they both laughed and spun around the room. Kelso and Brooke exchanged looks of shock at the display before them. Since when were Jackie and Eric so…friendly?

After arriving back in Point Place, Eric dropped Jackie off at her apartment and made his way home. He entered the basement intent on telling his friends the great news.

"Guys guess what?" His smile fell at the sight before him.

Everyone seemed to ignore his presence.

Randy touched his head "Does my hair look okay?"

Donna smiled "Your hair looks great." She said enthusiastically, but Eric knew her well enough to tell that she was annoyed by her new boyfriend.

Sam stood in front of Fez in a Sailor's outfit, slowly peeling her clothes off to the music as he clapped and ogled at her body. Hyde simply sat in his chair sipping his beer. Eric shook his head in annoyance, and turned and walked out. He drove with one place in particular in mind. He knocked on the door and it opened, revealing a surprised looking Jackie.

"Eric. Hey." She smiled.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure!" She made space for him to enter her apartment. "So did you tell the gang the news?"

He took a seat on her couch "I tried to but there were all preoccupied."

She laughed bitterly "Yeah that sounds about right."

"I think I have to find another place to live. It's like that place isn't home anymore." He spoke sadly.

Jackie hesitated "Well, I'm…uh…looking for a roommate…"

He pondered a moment "You want to be roommates with me?" he asked surprised.

"Well, I know it would be like Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker sharing an apartment, but why not?"

He smiled widely "Did you just reference Star Wars?"

She rolled her eyes "I tried to speak in your language, nerd boy."

"Okay devil, I accept." He held out his hand for her to shake and she did.

* * *

As Jackie laid in her bed that night she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer it in her pink and cream colored nighty. On the other side of the door was Steven Hyde.

"Steven. What are you doing here?" She asked in shock.

"Uh…nothing. Had some free time. Thought I'd stop by." He shuffled his feet nervously and placed his hands in his pockets.

"How are you?" He asked sweetly.

"Umm good." She had to get him out of there now "Hey, do you want to take a walk? Maybe get something to eat?"

Before he could answer, A man came out of Jackie's bedroom in nothing but a towel.

"Jackie, no one can see us doing it from the basement." Eric Forman assured.

Hyde's eyes went cold with anger and hurt. "You're dead."

As he was about to charge at Eric, Sam entered the room. She placed her hand on Hyde's shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll make it all better for you baby." She cooed in Hyde's ear.

"Yeah. Let's go." He replied as the began to walk away.

"Wait! Steven!" Jackie tried to scream out, but no noise escaped her lips. She tried to run after him, but her feet were stuck to the ground.

Jackie woke up alone in her bed. She began weeping softly. That dream shook her to her core. Seeing Steven go off with Sam broke her heart. One thing she couldn't figure out was why instead of Michael in a towel she dreamt of Eric instead. It didn't make sense. It seemed like nothing in her life made sense anymore. Little did she know how much more confusing her life would become.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! There's a lot more to come. Leave me a review!!**


	3. What is and What Should Never Be

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!! Sorry it took so long. I wont let that happen again. Okay, I know some of you will get mad at me with this chapter, but I swear you need to trust me. I am a JACKIE AND HYDE shipper first and foremost. I also love Donna and Eric. I've just noticed that both Donna and Hyde behave in a similar way when they are hurt. They get…bitchy for lack of a better word. So just bare that in mind when you see Donna's behavior. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 3: What is and What Should Never Be**

* * *

Eric woke up in his new apartment, excited to face the day in front of him. After much complaining on Kitty's part and a not so subtle push on Red's part, Eric had moved all of his things out of his family home and into Jackie's apartment. He didn't even mention to the gang that he was living with Jackie. It wasn't that he was ashamed to be living with "the devil", which surprised him, it was that no one seemed to ask. It seemed like everyone was so preoccupied with their own melodramas that they had little interest in him, and no interest at all in the tiny brunette.

As Eric sat up in his bed and stretched, a wonderful smell wafted through his room. It reminded him of home. He got up and put on some pants over his boxers._ I can't_ _let her see the tiger yet. Wait. Yet? Huh_. He thought to himself as he exited his room and followed the glorious smell to the kitchen, where he stood in shock at the sight before him. There was Jackie Burkhart, princess of Point Place...cooking.

"Wh-" Eric muttered in confusion, not knowing what to say.

Jackie heard him and turned to face her new roommate, a smile grazing her face "Morning Eric."

"Wh-" He repeated dumbly, pointing at Jackie.

Jackie looked confused "What's with you? You're being twitchier than normal."

"What are you doing?" He finally managed to ask.

She laughed at the obviousness of what she was doing "Uh I'm making breakfast."

Eric shook his head to break the shock "I'm sorry. I've just never seen you cook before."

Jackie continued with her cooking as she nodded "I know. I never used to, but since I've been on my own I've learned a lot of things."

"Huh. Well it smells great. What are you making exactly?" He asked as his mouth began watering from the aroma.

"Oh it's something I learned from your mom, chocolate chip, caramel pancakes."

"Those are my favorite!" Eric exclaimed in glee.

Jackie smiled "Yeah I know. That's why I'm making them."

Eric looked confused "That's nice of you, but why?"

"Well, today is a big day for you. You're going to see the place that will become your new store. I just figured you could use a nice breakfast." She said simply.

He couldn't help but smile. Jackie never failed to surprise him "Well thank you, Jackie. That was very thoughtful." He patted her shoulder and grabbed the OJ from the fridge, taking a seat at the table.

When the pancakes were done, Jackie placed a plate in front of Eric. He looked down at his food and smiled widely "You remembered the sprinkles." He spoke in awe.

Jackie smiled back "Of course. Jackie Burkhart doesn't do anything half-ass"

"No wonder Red likes you best. You even sound like him sometimes." He said in wonder.

Jackie took a seat next to Eric with a considerably smaller plate of pancakes. She found lately that spending time with Eric was very enjoyable. He was a genuinely nice guy. She was finally seeing what Donna saw in him. Donna. That was always a painful subject for Jackie. She had been so badly betrayed by the person she thought was her best friend. Donna hadn't even tried to contact her in over a month. Whatever Jackie thought they had was over, if it ever existed in the first place. There was Eric though. Jackie looked at the man sitting next to her and smiled. He looked up and caught her gaze.

"What?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing. I'm just glad we're friends now." She replied sincerely.

"Me too. And speaking of which, I was wondering if you wanted to come check out the store with me."

Jackie beamed "Really?"

"Yeah this is a big deal. I'm kind of nervous. It would be…nice if you came with me." He looked away nervously.

"I'd love to!" Jackie clapped her hands in excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Forman residence, two men sat drinking coffee at the kitchen table, when the wife of one of them stormed in.

"You asshole!" She yelled, throwing a pair of pink panties at her husband.

"What the hell is your problem, Sam?" Hyde asked irritated, removing the underwear from his head and placing them on the table.

"Get those things off there. This is where I eat!" Red grimaced

Sam grabbed the panties "Whatever. So Hyde who's panties are these?"

"How the hell should I know. They're not yours?" He was so sick of Sam's bullshit.

"No they are not mine, but I found them in our room. So who's are they?!" She barked at him.

The sliding door opened and Donna walked in "Oh my god, are those my panties?" She grabbed them from sam and placed them in her coat pocket.

"Uh Donna, what were your panties doing in my room?" Hyde asked confusedly.

Donna shuffled her feet awkwardly "Oh. Uh…Me and Randy were in there yesterday…"

Hyde grimaced "Damn Donna you guys did it in my room?"

Donna shrugged "Well ever since Eric walked in when we were on the couch…" She looked up and noticed Red for the first time. She shut up and blushed from embarrassment.

Red shook his head "Why is it always my house? Don't you people have anywhere else to do whatever it is that you do?"

"Don't worry Red. My husband isn't doing anything with me lately, that's for sure. He's too hung up on his bitchy ex." Sam looked toward Hyde in disgust.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hyde was annoyed as hell with her, but what was she doing bringing up Jackie?

"Oh you know exactly what I mean. You mope around all day, and I hear you talking in your sleep 'Jackie don't go!'" She imitated him.

Hyde was furious. If someone as dense as Sam could see through his disguise then anyone could.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. I'm going to work." He got up and left through the slider door.

As Hyde drove to Grooves all he could seem to think of was Jackie. His dreams about her were becoming more and more frequent. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was losing her. Which was stupid since he had already lost her, right? So why these visions of her in a field of flowers, dressed all in white, begging for him to let her go. It was so bizarre, but Hyde was determined to block it from his mind. He was done with Jackie. At least that's what he kept telling himself, hoping one day he might believe it.

* * *

Eric pulled the Vista Cruiser up to a vacant lot. As he and Jackie exited the car, he looked up at the enormous building before them.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" He asked her.

She looked at the piece of paper in her hand "324 Marvel Street. This is it." She confirmed

"It's a lot bigger than I thought." Eric spoke in wonder "Hey I'm opening a comic book store on Marvel Street. I told you Spaceman was a funny guy."

"I see why the two of you got so close, he was a nerd just like you." She teased as he laughed.

"Let's go in." He grabbed the keys as he and Jackie made their way to the front entrance. Eric unlocked the door and he and Jackie walked in. They both gasped in awe.

"Wow Eric, this place is huge!"

That was an understatement. The two of them stood and gawked at the large building. It was two stories with a winding staircase. It was magnificent, or at least it would be once they fixed it up. It was then that Eric had a thought.

"Hey Jackie?"

"Hmm?" She replied, still taking in the view of the place.

"What would you think about maybe…designing my store?" He asked nervously.

Jackie quickly turned to face him "What? You want **me** to design it?" She asked in shock.

"Well yeah. You are trying to become an interior designer right? I trust you. It would be a good experience for you, and I'll pay you." Eric spoke surely.

"Oh no. I couldn't take your money…huh never thought I'd say that did you?" She smiled sadly at the image of her that everyone saw. They saw her as a money hungry bitch.

"Jackie, I don't think of you like that. Really. I just know this will take up a lot of time and I know you have school and your other job. I was thinking maybe you could quit that job since you'd be working for me."

Jackie had never been more surprised in her entire life. This was all so amazing. She couldn't believe how great Eric was being.

"Are you sure you want me to be your interior designer?" She asked anxiously.

He smiled "I'm sure."

She nodded "Okay, but don't think I'm going to call you Mr. Forman!"

He chuckled "I wouldn't dream of it, devil. So you'll do it?"

"Yes." She clapped her hands and began jumping up and down "Thank you Eric!"

She threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He hugged her back tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair. Eric couldn't remember a more intoxicated smell. At that moment it occurred to both of them simultaneously, the position they were in. Jackie slowly slid down till her feet hit the floor, and her legs were no longer wrapped around him. They pulled apart and stood there awkwardly for a moment before Eric spoke up.

"So my mom is throwing me a party tonight to celebrate me getting the store. You're coming right?"

She wanted to say yes right away but couldn't. Many thoughts flashed through her head, well one thought in particular…Steven. She hadn't been to the Forman's in over a month, so she hadn't seen him in over a month either. The idea of going back and seeing him with his whorey wife was too much.

"Eric, I don't think that's such a good idea." She spoke apprehensively.

"Oh come on Jackie. My parents miss you. You haven't been there in weeks.

Please come…for me."

She wasn't sure why, but those words tugged on her heartstrings. "Okay."

Jackie knew this was bound to be disastrous and painful, but if Eric needed her, she would be there. He had been so good to her. Plus she missed Red and Kitty. That night Jackie made herself especially cute. She donned a tight red dress. It landed just below her knee, contouring her curves all the way down her body. She had her hair down in a 40s style do. Her lips were bright red and her eyes were smoky. In other words, she was hot. As she made her way out to the living room, she found Eric waiting for her. He was wearing a black suit and shirt with a red tie, matching her perfectly. As he saw Jackie his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. He looked her up and down, shocked that he had never fully noticed how sexy she was. She was perfect.

"Wow you look…that sure is a nice dress…it's very…red" He stammered over his words.

Jackie giggled "Thanks. You look nice too." She replied honestly. She had never noticed how cute Eric was. He was a skinny, twitchy, nerd, but a very cute one.

* * *

At the Forman house, Hyde stood next to Sam, drinking a beer and trying to block out her annoying voice. He had always said that Jackie had an irritating voice, but he really liked it. Sam made him want to bust his own eardrums. She looked like the tramp that she was, wearing a silver sequined halter top, nipples clearly protruding, with a tiny leather miniskirt and her favorite shoes. No need to call them stripper shoes. Why state the obvious? On the other side of the room Donna Pinciotti was engaged in the same activity as Steven Hyde, pretending to listen to her annoying partner. As Randy droned on about how magnificent his hair was, Donna thought about Eric. She missed him like crazy at times like this. What she wouldn't give to hear about Star Wars right about now. If she was honest with herself she would admit that the dress she was wearing was meant to attract Eric's attention. He had always loved her in blue. She knew it was a dirty trick, trying to make herself hot for him, but she didn't know what to do. Since he had been back from Africa, she had barely seen him. It's like he gave up on their relationship all together.

Just then the front door opened. In walked Eric Forman with a beautiful girl on his arm. Not just any beautiful girl, but…

"Jackie?!" Fez rose from the couch and walked over to her.

"Hey Fezzie." She smiled at him, keeping her arm locked with Eric for strength.

"Ai my goddess, I haven't seen you in so long." Fez pouted sadly.

"I know. It has been a while." She spoke sadly.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you. I have not been myself since Kelso moved away."

Jackie smiled "It's okay, Fezzie. I know you love me." She patted his shoulder as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh I forgot how soft and warm you are." He held onto her tightly.

"Thanks Fez." She tried to pull away from his kung fu grip unsuccessfully "Okay Fez. You can let me go. Fez seriously…Eric help."

Eric rolled his eyes and pulled Fez off "Okay buddy, why don't you go see if my mom has any candy."

"Eric you are a genius!" Fez exclaimed as he walked away.

Eric and Jackie laughed. "You want to get a drink?" He asked as she nodded. They made their way to the bar, not giving a thought to the two pairs of eyes that were on them.

Both Hyde and Donna gaped at Eric and Jackie, neither of them understanding what they were seeing. Since when were Eric and Jackie friends? And what were they doing arm in arm at a party, and matching no less! Had they just stepped into the twilight zone? Donna decided to go find out.

"Come on." She dragged Randy over to where the new bosom buddies were standing.

"Hey guys." She spoke, trying to sound natural, but failing miserably.

"Uh hey Donna…Randy." Eric replied awkwardly "How are you guys?"

"Oh we're great. Fabulous really." She paused briefly "You?"

"I'm good." Eric answered sincerely.

"And Jackie, how are you?" Donna asked, facing the shorter girl.

Jackie was confused "Uh good. Thanks." She didn't think Donna would even talk to her at all since she had made no attempt to contact her in weeks.

"Okay everyone! Dinner's ready!" Kitty announced, breaking the foursome from the uncomfortable moment.

Everyone took their seats at the table. Eric pulled out Jackie's chair for her. Donna watched this in shock. Were they dating now? Hyde watched the two of them closely as well. He noticed the way Eric would lean in and whisper in Jackie's ear, causing her to giggle. He watched as she handed Eric her bottle of pop, and the way he opened it for her without a second thought. They were at complete ease with each other. They behaved so naturally. They behaved like lovers. This made Hyde's stomach rise up to his throat. It just couldn't be real.

"So Eric, I didn't know you and Jackie had become such good friends." Kitty said sweetly.

"Yeah, I didn't know either." Donna spoke semi-bitterly.

"Yeah. Jackie and I are roommates now." Eric smiled at Jackie as everyone else dropped their silverware and their jaws.

"You guys…live together?" Donna asked in shock. This couldn't be happening.

"Yeah. I needed to move out, and Jackie needed a roommate so…" Eric spoke nervously as he looked at the group. All eyes were on him, well almost all eyes.

Jackie watched Hyde apprehensively, trying to gauge his reaction. All she found on his face was Zen. Surprise, surprise.

Donna found herself infuriated. How could her best friend be moving in on **her** man? She had to get to the bottom of this whole thing.

"So Jackie, what have you been up to? Did you find a job?" She figured she'd start with casual conversation, and then get to the part about her being a home wrecking thief.

"Yeah I was working as a secretary at an interior design company until today." Jackie replied cheerfully. Donna was being weird, but it felt nice to possibly have her friend back.

"Oh what happened? Did you get fired?" Donna tried to keep her tone breezy.

"No I got a new job. I'm designing Eric's store!" She shouted gleefully as Eric wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, she's going to make it classy." He smiled down at her.

Donna's pulse began speeding up as her face flushed with anger. Hearing how close Jackie and Eric had become, living together and working together, and then having to watch her former fiancé/love of her life put his arm around Jackie was just too much to bare. So she did all she could think to do, she lashed out.

"There's the Jackie I know. Still depending on a man for money." She snapped.

"Donna?" Jackie was in shock. What had she ever done to deserve this treatment from the former redhead.

"Good one Donna." Sam chided.

"Oh you're one to talk. At least I don't take my clothes off for men for money!" Jackie bit back.

"Don't you though? I mean you are screwing Eric right?"

"Donna!" Eric shouted angrily. What the hell was her problem?

"Yeah and she's probably bad at it too. No wonder Hyde had to runaway to Vegas to find me." Sam spoke haughtily.

Hyde wanted nothing more than to tell her to shut up, but something rendered his vocal chords incapacitated. He simply sat there and watched things play out. He watched as the tears began to cascade from the most beautiful eyes God had ever created. He watched silently as his angel's exquisite face contorted in pain as she got up and ran from the house. Eric stood up and shook his head in disgust. He looked from Hyde to Donna.

"You both make me sick." And with those words he exited his parents home.

Jackie was nowhere in sight so he got in the Vista Cruiser and looked for her. He found her walking down the sidewalk, sobbing. He pulled the car over and approached the crying beauty.

"Jackie, I'm so sor-" He was cut off.

Jackie crashed her lips onto Eric's. He responded immediately as the two began a heated make out session. Their tongues danced together in a harmony that neither expected to find with the other.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Forman house, Hyde had finally reached his limits. Hearing those words of disgust from the man he considered a brother, and watching the only woman he had ever loved in such pain, made something inside him snap. Finally! He rose from the table and looked Sam square in the eye.

"I want you out of here. I want a divorce, and I want you gone forever." Hyde spoke forcefully.

Sam looked genuinely surprised "Hyde, baby, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do Sam. Get your shit and get out." He continued with determination. "I'll have a lawyer draw up the papers. Oh and for the record, Jackie was a hundred times better than you in every way."

Sam huffed, obviously insulted "Whatever Hyde! I'm gone, and you won't need a lawyer."

"Why is that?" He asked confused by her statement.

"I already had a husband, so you and I aren't really married." She responded as of she was proud of herself.

Hyde shook his head. He had ruined everything with Jackie, and he wasn't even really married. How had he fucked things up so badly?

"Just leave Sam." He muttered

"No problem!" She stormed off to pack her things. Hyde sat back down and placed his head in his hands.

"Really, why is it always at my house?" Red asked in disbelief.

All Hyde could think was that he had to fix his life, and the most important thing was Jackie. He would do whatever it took to earn her back. To redeem himself in her glorious eyes. For once in his life, Steven Hyde was going to fight for the one he loved. He had screwed things up so badly, but he would make it right. He only hoped it wasn't too late.

Later that night, Jackie sat up in her bed, thinking about anything and everything in her life. She thought about Donna. She now knew for sure that she had in fact been wrong in ever assuming that Donna was her best friend. She thought about Steven. She always thought about Steven. She had given so much of herself to him, most of which she was sure she would never get back. But what could she do? It was obvious that whatever they had was over. She had to let go. She looked to her left at the sleeping body beside her. She watched Eric sleep peacefully and it brought a smile to her face. She laid back down and wrapped herself up in him, his warmth and rhythmic breathing lulling her into sleep.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: That was a lot to take in hah? Lol I need to see some more great reviews from you guys!! Love ya!**


	4. Friends and Lovers

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Anyway, I'm not sure if there was any confusion at the end of last chapter, but you'll find out exactly what happened between Jackie and Eric now. I hope you like it!**

**By the way, I made a petition for a That 70s Show movie and to get Jackie and Hyde back together. The link is on my profile. Please sign it and spread the word!**

**Chapter 4: Friends and Lovers**

* * *

"You're beautiful." He said in awe at the breathtaking woman standing in front of him.

Jackie smiled widely "You think so?"

"I know so." He pulled her toward him, placing a passionate kiss upon her lips.

As they pulled apart, Jackie looked up at him curiously "Do you think he'll like my dress?"

He looked confused "Will who like your dress?" He asked puzzled.

Her eyes were sad as she responded "You know who…"

"Jackie, I don't know."

She smiled sadly "And that's always been the problem." She began to walk away.

He pulled her toward him "No, Jackie wait."

She sighed "I can't wait anymore Steven."

Hyde felt her hand slip from his. He watched the angelic form of Jackie dressed all in white cascaded through a field of flowers, moving farther and farther away from him until he could no longer see her. He had lost her forever.

Hyde woke up in a cold sweat. These dreams were becoming more and more frequent, yet they made no sense. All he knew was that he was going to have to figure out a way to get her back. The only question was, how?

* * *

Meanwhile in another bed in Point Place, Wisconsin, two old friends had experienced something very new together. As they both began to wake, they were finally conscious of the line that had been crossed the night before. They looked into each other's faces as the shock sunk in.

"Oh my god!" Eric and Jackie shouted in unison as they jumped to sitting positions on opposite sides of the bed, both clasping the sheets tightly to cover their nearly naked forms.

"We…we…" Eric attempted to speak with no luck.

Jackie nodded in surprise "Yeah we did."

They both sat in silence for a moment, absorbing all that had happened. It started out with Donna and Sam's cruelty toward Jackie. Then there was kissing…lots of kissing, and then…

Neither Eric nor Jackie could fully comprehend it. Last night they had sex, something they never thought they would do with the other.

Eric composed himself "So…"

"So…" Jackie repeated

They stared at each other for a moment before lunging at each other. They began a heated frenzy of kissing, when Eric pulled away.

"No." He said simply

Jackie looked confused "No?"

"I want to do this right. Take you out on a real date."

Jackie smiled up at this strangely romantic boy "A date?"

"Yeah a date…if you want." He spoke nervously

"I would love that!" Jackie insisted

Eric smiled "Great…so how about dinner tonight?"

Jackie beamed "Perfect."

"Great. I have to get ready. I'm meeting with the guys who are cleaning out the store. I'll see you tonight." He leaned down and pecked her on the lips before getting up to shower.

"Tonight." Jackie replied dreamily.

* * *

Hyde approached the garage of the house he had been living in for years, with apprehension. He wasn't entirely sure asking Red for advice on Jackie was the best idea, but he was desperate. He stared as Red fumbled about with his tools.

"Well, are you going to spit it out, or what?" Red asked with his back turned to Hyde.

"Uh…" He paused nervously "Never mind." He began walking away when Red spoke again.

"Hold it." He spoke authoritatively.

Hyde stopped dead in his tracks and faced Red.

"Is this about the loud one?" Red asked knowingly.

"What?! No. I was just wondering if you had any beer out here cause there's none in the fridge." Hyde lied awkwardly.

Red smiled and shook his head "She'll take you back…eventually. You just have to prove that you deserve her."

"Uh thanks Red…I have to go…" He left quickly.

"Dumb ass kids." Red muttered to himself.

"Randy, for the last time, I am **completely** over Eric." Donna insisted for about the twentieth time. Even she didn't believe it.

"Well for someone who is completely over him, you sure got upset at the idea of him and Jackie dating." Randy pressed as he stood behind the counter at Grooves.

"I was not upset. But she was supposed to be my best friend. Your best friend's ex is off limits." Donna squeaked

"Not in this group apparently. Doing best friends exes seems to be a big pastime with you guys." he paused "Besides you guys haven't really been best friends in a while. I mean yo became friends with Sam."

"Yeah, so?" Donna spoke defensively

"So, I'm just saying." He put is hands up in defense.

"Whatever." Donna dropped the conversation. So she had become friends with Sam. She was just trying to keep the peace. It's not the same as Jackie stealing Eric from her.

"Hey Randy." Hyde approached the two of them, completely ignoring Donna.

Donna noticed his attitude quickly "What's your problem Hyde?"

"You were a real bitch to Jackie last night, Donna."

"You're one to talk. I didn't hear you defending her. You just sat there. Oh and since when do you care about Jackie?" Donna asked incredulously.

Hyde wanted to slap the fake blonde. How could she not realize how much he cared about Jackie? How Jackie was his reason for living.

"Whatever." Hyde said irritably.

"Is that like the only word you guys know?" Randy asked wryly.

* * *

That night, Jackie took her time getting ready. She found herself wanting to look perfect for Eric. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him. He was such a sweetheart. How had she never noticed how amazing he was? She did now, and she wanted this whole date to be perfect. Sure, they had already slept together, but still, this was their first date, and she desperately hoped it went off without a hitch.

Eric stood in the living room, dressed up, much like he had the night before, waiting for Jackie. The night before. Eric's mind reeled as he thought of the passionate night he had spent with the tiny brunette. It was incredible, and he wanted to show her how much he really cared about her. This date had to be perfect. Eric looked up to have his breath stolen from him. Jackie wore a beautiful purple silk dress. It was cut low enough to be sexy but not slutty, and the color was perfect for her skin tone.

"Wow, you look…wow" Eric's mouth hung open as he stared at the vision before him.

Jackie giggled "Thanks. You look handsome tonight."

"Uh thanks. Ready to go, milady?"

Jackie's heart fluttered "Yes."

When they entered the restaurant, Eric and Jackie made their way to the host.

"Forman. Party of two." Eric informed the man.

"Yes. It will be about a thirty minute wait. Please have a seat." He gestured to some chairs.

It was then that they locked eyes on someone they had truly not planned to see. Donna sat next to Randy, staring up at Eric and Jackie.

"Well, isn't this a twist…" Eric added sardonically as he pulled Jackie to the seats across from the other couple.

The four sat in awkward silence for what felt like a century. Eric took Jackie's hand into his and Donna felt her heart shatter into a million pieces at the sight. Jackie watched the pained expression on her former best friend's face. No matter what Donna did to her, she never wanted to hurt her.

Jackie leaned in and whispered to Eric "Hey, why don't we get out of here?"

"But I wanted to take you to the best restaurant for our date." Eric replied disappointedly.

"That's okay, Eric. It doesn't matter where we go, as long as we're together." She answered sweetly.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Jackie Burkhart?"

She chuckled "Shut up!" She smacked him playfully "Let's go."

Donna watched as the love of her life walked out with the closest thing to a best friend she had ever had. It crushed her.

* * *

"You and that movie!" Jackie giggled as she sat curled up on her couch in her pajamas eating out of a plastic container from the Chinese place.

"Star Wars is much more than a movie, Jackie. It's the way to live your life." Eric spoke adamantly.

"You are such a geek." She exclaimed, unable to stop smiling.

"Ah but you like me that way."

She smiled sincerely "Yeah I do."

"So Jackie, I'm sorry about tonight. I wanted this date to be perfect, but I guess I blew it. I tend to do that…" She silenced him with a kiss on his lips.

"This date was perfect." She assured as they pulled apart.

That night as they made love for the second time, they found themselves moving slower and more tender. It wasn't just about heated gratification. They were growing closer, and caring more about each other every second.

The next morning, they lay in bed together kissing and talking.

"I'm going to take a shower…want to join me?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jackie giggled "Okay."

He looked shocked "Really?! Awesome!" He hopped up and ran to the bathroom and Jackie just laughed. She heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. She was shocked at who she saw.

"Steven. What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"Oh uh I wanted to give you these." He handed her a bouquet of wildflowers, like she loved.

Jackie smiled as she took the flowers "Thank you Steven, but what are these for?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Jackie…" He was cut off.

"Jackie the water is going to get cold! Get in here and I'll let you soap up my light saber." Eric entered the room in nothing but a towel. He stood frozen at the sight of Hyde.

Hyde stood there staring at his best friend in a towel with **his** girl. He had the distinct feeling of déjà vu. He had to get out of there before he suffocated and died right at her feet. He turned to walk away.

"Wait Steven!" Jackie called to him. She knew what this must have felt like to him, and that thought killed her.

He simply marched off, never looking back.

Three beers didn't help him forget her. Neither did five, six, or ten. He placed his head on the bar as the sight of Forman and Jackie nearly naked kept flashing through his mind. It was officially over. He had lost her. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to find his father looking grim.

"What are you doing here, Red?" He slurred.

"I'm here to take your dumb ass home." He said simply.

"Just leave me here." Hyde spoke depressively.

"My idiot son called and told me what happened. So I knew I'd find you here, overreacting."

"Overreacting?! Forman and Jackie are together! How am I overreacting?" Hyde asked incredulously.

"Because Einstein, it's obvious they're only together because you and the redhead…blonde…whatever she is, screwed them up."

Well, Red had that much right. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now do you really think sitting here drinking away your sorrows is going to help you get the loud one back?"

Hyde looked confused "You're encouraging me to steal your son's girlfriend?"

Red sighed "Look, you kids are a bunch of idiots. I don't want to see any of you get hurt by using each other. Now I know Eric doesn't realize that's what he's doing, but he's a twitchy moron so no shock there."

"How am I supposed to get her back?" Hyde asked curiously.

"Well, it won't be instantaneous. I think your best hope is to take it slow. Be her friend first. Show her you've changed."

"You think that will work?" He asked nervously

"No." Red laughed before continuing "It might. If you're patient."

Hyde sighed "I guess it's worth a shot."

"Good. Now let's get out of here before the bartender starts thinking we're a couple."

They exited the bar as Red felt a slight pain shoot up and down his arm. He paused and grabbed it, wincing slightly.

"What's wrong?" Hyde asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Red dismissed as they drove away.

* * *

The next day Hyde made his way to Jackie's apartment. She answered the door looking nervous.

"Hey Steven."

"Hey Jackie. Is Forman around?" He asked wearily.

"No he's at the store. You want to come in?"

He nodded as she escorted him in. They took a seat at the couch and Hyde noticed many sketches splayed out on the coffee table.

"What are these?" He asked, picking one up.

"Oh they're just some sketches I made…for Eric's store." She clarified.

"They're really good." He said sincerely

She smiled "Thanks." She paused "Steven…"

"No don't say anything about yesterday. It's cool really." He had never been more grateful for his Zen.

"Really?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. I was…" He cleared his throat "Hoping we could be friends or something."

"Friends? Okay."

"Really?" He asked shyly.

She nodded "Of course."

Meanwhile Donna watched as Randy walked away from her. Whatever sham of a relationship they had was now over. He knew for sure that she wasn't over her ex. How could she have made that more apparent then by shouting Eric's name while they were having sex? Of course she denied it, said it was just a slip. It meant nothing, but they both knew it meant a lot more than nothing. It meant everything. Her heart had always and would always belong to Eric Forman, but where did that leave her, now that his heart was slowly shifting into another woman's possession, to Jackie's possession?

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Wow it's getting juicy right? Lol I hope you're liking it. Remember to REVIEW!!**


	5. Heartbreaker

**A/N: Ugh I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. Our air conditioner was broken for a week, and I just couldn't think straight, let alone write. But I'm back now and hopefully nothing else will go wrong so I'll get back to my normal rhythm of quick updates! Thank you SO much for all the awesome reviews!! Please keep it up!! Here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 5: Heartbreaker**

* * *

"It's amazing, Jackie." Eric spoke sincerely as he looked at the final sketches of Jackie's vision for his store.

Jackie bit her lip nervously "You think?"

He smiled at her "Yeah I do. This is the perfect design. It's going to be great."

She sighed with relief. Things had been going so well for Jackie and Eric. He was a wonderful boyfriend. He was always attentive and sweet. By all rights, Jackie was happy, yet she couldn't escape the feeling that something was missing. She refused to allow herself to think of what that was. Jackie and Hyde had been trying out the friendship thing for nearly two weeks, and so far it had been good, strange but good. It was time for her to move on from her relationship with Steven. She was clearly feeling a deep love for Eric, and that had to be enough.

After showing the sketches to Eric, Jackie went home to the apartment to rest. She was laying on the couch when she heard a giggle outside her door. It sounded like a child's laugh. She rose from the couch and opened the door, only to have her breath stolen from her. The boy standing in the hall could not have been more than six. The thing that struck her about him were his tight light brown curls and crystal blue eyes. He was the single most beautiful sight she had ever seen. As she watched this gorgeous little boy, she felt her heart break. She could not understand why. He giggled again and began to run away. Jackie chased after him.

"Wait!" She called as the boy eluded her in the halls of her apartment building.

At first the giggles began to fade in the distance, but then they turned to tears.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The boy cried out.

Jackie searched frantically for this boy she felt a strange and powerful connection to, with no luck. He was nowhere to be found. She had lost him.

Jackie woke up on her living room couch in a fit of tears. It had all been a dream. Then why had it felt so real?

* * *

Later that day, Eric stopped by his parent's house to visit his mom. He saw Hyde loading some stuff in the back of the Camino.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Eric asked curiously.

Hyde looked up from the box he was loading "Oh I'm moving."

"Wow really? That's great." Eric patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah thanks. So you want a beer?" Hyde asked awkwardly.

Eric nodded "Sure."

They took a seat in the garage and each cracked open a beer.

"Listen man…" Eric began as Hyde cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Forman. It's cool." He assured.

"What's cool?" Eric asked nervously.

Hyde laughed dryly "You and Jackie. It's cool." Even as he said it he wished he could believe it.

Eric smiled "Thanks man."

Hyde sipped his beer "Yeah, yeah."

"Hey guys!" Donna came walking up the driveway.

"Well I should be going." Eric got up quickly.

Donna held him back "Wait Eric. I was hoping we could talk."

He shook his head "No I don't think so."

"Eric, please." She begged.

Eric looked deep into Donna's eyes, and couldn't help the attachment he still felt toward her. Despite everything she had said and done in recent weeks, he knew he would always care for her.

"Okay fine." He conceded as Hyde drove off to give them privacy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie was in a rush. She had learned of a store in Madison that had the perfect furniture for Eric's store. She hopped in her car and put the key in the ignition, but the car wouldn't start.

"Oh come on, not now! Start!" She pounded her tiny fists on the steering wheel then was startled by a knock on her window.

"Oh my god. Steven, you scared me." She sighed with relief as she exited the car.

"Sorry. What's the matter? Car won't start?" He asked.

"Ugh yeah and I don't have time to fix it right now. I need to get to this store in Madison before it closes." She moaned in frustration.

"If you want, I could give you a ride." Hyde saw this as the perfect opportunity. He was trying to be her friend, and this was the kind of thing a friend would do.

She thought for a moment "Well…are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He spoke with conviction.

Hyde led Jackie to the el Camino. As she sat in his car, Jackie found herself breathing in his scent. She hadn't realized how much she missed it. She gently ran her hands over the dashboard, as a million memories, both bad and good, came flooding through her senses. So much of her life had been devoted to loving Steven. It seemed strange sitting in his car now as just a friend. The former lovers sat in near silence as they made the drive to Madison.

* * *

Meanwhile, another pair of former lovers had an awkward conversation.

"So you're with Jackie now?" Donna asked the love of her life sadly.

"Yeah I am. She's great." He responded honestly.

"I thought you like thought she was the devil." She spoke confusedly.

Eric chuckled "Yeah I did. I still do I guess. I just see the good side of her now too."

Donna nodded, feigning understanding "Yeah, that's cool."

"So, um what did you want to talk about?" Eric asked apprehensively.

"I don't know. I miss you."

"I miss you too Donna" He spoke sincerely.

"So why can't we be together?" She asked desperately.

"Look Donna, I'm with Jackie now. Okay? And I really like her, so we need to just put us in the past." He was desperate to follow his own advice, and move on from Donna once and for all. He just wasn't expecting it to be so hard.

Donna fought her urge to cry. She couldn't lose him completely "Well, can we at least be friends or something?"

Eric struggled to keep from pulling her into his arms "Yeah. Friends."

"Friends" She nodded in agreement, extending her hand.

Eric shook her hand as they both attempted to ignore the surge of heat that coursed through them at the contact. The Eric and Donna super couple were no more.

"Dumb ass kids." Red muttered irritably as he entered the kitchen where Kitty was cooking.

"What did Eric do now?" She asked her husband as she continued to sauté vegetables.

"It's not just him. It's the four of them. Swapping partners because they're too chicken to face their problems. I swear, you would think they were in the national guard." He observed in distaste.

"Oh Red, let them be. Love is complicated. It's a tender flower that needs just the right amount of sunshine to bloom. If you're with the wrong person it can wilt."

"Well, if you're done reciting poetry, I'm going to go watch the game." He exited the kitchen as Kitty called out to him.

"Honestly Red Forman, you have no heart!"

* * *

When Jackie and Hyde returned from Madison, he walked her to her apartment door where they stood in awkward silence.

"So…" He shuffled his feet and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Steven, thank you for today. I'm really glad we can be friends." She said honestly.

"Yeah me too. Listen Jackie…about the whole Sam thing…" He watched her flinch at the mention of Sam "I just wanted to say….you know…I'm sorry."

She nodded "I know. It's okay. I mean it's not 'okay', but I am."

He nodded back "Forman's pretty great hah?"

She smiled sadly "Yeah he's pretty great."

"I'm glad. You deserve everything great." He leaned in and kissed her cheek "Bye Jackie" He added longingly as he turned and left.

"He's great, but he's not you." She whispered words of longing and sorrow as she watched him leave.

As Jackie entered her apartment she noticed rose petals scattered on the floor. As she looked up she saw that the whole place was lit with candles. On the table was a fancy dinner and a bottle of champagne chilling. Eric walked over to her with a big smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful." He kissed her lips and led her to the table.

"Hey. What's all this?" She tried to show the proper enthusiasm. This was such a romantic scene, one she always wished her boyfriend would create, yet she couldn't help feeling that it wasn't perfect.

"I just wanted to do something special to show you how much you mean to me." Eric took her hand into his "And I wanted to tell you something I realized today."

"What's that?" Jackie asked sweetly.

"I love you Jackie." He said without hesitation.

Jackie was in shock. With Hyde it was like pulling teeth to get him to say these words. In fact, he had only said them once. She was moved and touched.

"Oh Eric, I love you too." It was true. She did love Eric very much, but what did that mean for her feelings for Hyde?

The couple enjoyed a lovely dinner, both attempting to block out thoughts of their former loves and focus on the present, on each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Forman house, Kitty had just finished dinner.

"Red, dinner!" She shouted fom the kitchen for the third time. "Oh honestly, he gets so into the damn sports he can't hear anything else."

Kitty entered the living room and felt her stomach rise to her throat.

"Oh my god, Red!"

She ran and sat on the floor next to the limp, motionless body of the father of her children.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know I'm evil. This was a filler chapter with a crazy cliffhanger ending. There's A LOTmore to come! I hope you liked it, and please review, if you want to know what happens to Red!! Lol I'm an extortionist!! **


	6. Hey, Hey What Can I Do?

**A/N: Hey my lovelies! As always, I want to say a huge thank you to all of you who reviewed. You rock my socks! Especially two of my best friends, Mina and Allie. I love you both so much, and I can't fully express how much your support means to me. There just aren't enough words. Anywho, Sorry about the evil cliffhanger ending. Rest assure, Red Forman is one of the strongest men I know (And yes, I do know him). Hope you enjoy this dramalicious (to quote Amanda) chapter!! Oh and sorry if there are errors. I'm too tired to check right now. Lol **

**Chapter 6: Hey, Hey What can I do? (apparently I'm using Zeppelin songs lately)**

* * *

Eric sat next to his girlfriend on their couch blocking out the world. This was something both Jackie and Eric had become pros at. They had just exchanged words of love, and the words they spoke were true…to an extent. They had grown to love each other very much, that much was undisputable. However, there is a distinct difference between "love" and _"in_ love". As the couple sat with their bodies entwined, both their minds pondered this thought. Were they in love? Could Eric ever really move past the girl next door? Could Jackie ever let go of the misunderstood boy she had given so much of herself to? Neither one of them knew the answers, but they knew what they wanted the answers to be. Yes.

The phone rang, breaking them both from their reveries.

Eric rose from the couch "I got it."

He grabbed the receiver and spoke into it "Hello"

He froze instantly at the sound that emanated. He heard the frantic cries of his mother on the other end.

"Oh Eric!" Kitty Forman wailed through her tears.

Eric began to panic "Oh my god, Mom, what's wrong?"

Jackie leapt up from the couch and made her way to her boyfriend with a look of concern on her face.

"It's your father. Honey, he had another heart attack." She managed to gain enough composure to say. She knew she had to be calm for the kids.

Eric felt his stomach rise to his throat. "Is he okay?"

"They're trying to stabilize him. I'm not sure what's going to happen."

"We'll be there in a few minutes." He replied with determination as he hung up with his mother.

"What happened?" Jackie asked desperately, her thoughts with a man she loved so much, praying nothing had happened to him.

"It's Red. He had a heart attack." It wasn't the man she was thinking of, but it was someone very important to her.

"Oh Eric." Jackie gasped as she pulled him into her arms for a gentle hug.

He breathed her in and felt suddenly grateful to have her in his life "We need to get to the hospital."

She nodded as she pulled him along with her. Once they arrived at the hospital they made their way to the waiting room. There they found a frazzled looking Kitty, and a distraught looking Steven Hyde. The moment Kitty spotted Eric, she leapt up and ran into his arms. All Jackie could see was the sad form of her ex-lover. As she slowly approached where he was sitting, Hyde looked up slowly and painfully into Jackie's mismatched eyes, his crystal blue pools filled with all the aching sorrow in his heart. She took the seat next to him, never breaking eye contact.

"Are you okay, Steven?" She asked gently.

He took a deep breath "Yeah, I'm fine." His Zen wasn't fooling her.

"It's okay to be scared, puudin'. It's your father in there." Jackie assured, taking his hand into hers.

Hyde looked down at where their hands were joined. It was such a perfect fit. He looked up into her eyes again, and just as he was about to speak, Eric and Kitty drew near.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Eric asked Hyde.

Hyde broke his contact with Jackie and stood up to face the man he considered a brother.

"Yeah Forman, are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern.

Eric nodded "Yeah. So he's still in critical condition, and they aren't sure when he'll wake up?" He asked as Hyde and Kitty nodded sadly.

Eric took a seat next to Jackie as she put her arm around him. Hyde watched and wished with all of his soul that her arms could be around him instead. A few hours later, almost the entire gang had shown up at the hospital, excluding Donna, but including Laurie. She had been living in Chicago and she got a ride with Kelso and Brooke. She sat next to her mother, being the loyal daughter, Kitty always hoped for. Fez watched his ex-wife, and his heart broke for her. He knew that no matter what Laurie projected, she was actually quite vulnerable.

"I have to take a walk." Eric announced.

Jackie stood up with her boyfriend "Are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?"

He shook his head "No, I'll be okay." He smiled "Thanks."

Eric kissed her lips softly and walked away. As he made his way to the entrance of the hospital he heard his name being called.

"Eric!" A panicked Donna shouted as she rushed toward him.

"Is Red okay?!" She asked anxiously.

"He's not out of the woods yet." He replied gravely.

"Oh you poor thing." She pulled him into a tight embrace. She loved this man so much. Maybe she had been mean. Maybe she had been stupid, but nothing stopped that from being true.

"I was just going to take a walk…do you want to come?" He wasn't sure why he asked her exactly, just that her presence felt good to him. It felt like home.

"Sure." She answered sweetly, as the two left the hospital.

* * *

A little while later, a nurse informed Kitty that no more than three people could remain in the waiting room at that hour.

"Okay, you kids head on home for the night. I'll call if there is any change." She spoke to the group.

"I'll stay with you, Mommy." Laurie assured.

"I shall stay too." Fez looked deep into Laurie's eyes as she smiled in gratitude.

"Screw that. I'm not leaving." Hyde insisted.

"Now Steven, you should really get some rest. Don't worry about me. Laurie and Fez are here." Kitty soothed.

"I don't know where Eric went. He is the one that drove." Jackie said.

"I can take you home if you want." Hyde replied.

"Yes, you go ahead with Steven. I'll let Eric know when he gets back." Kitty said to Jackie.

She thought momentarily "Okay. Thanks, Steven."

He shrugged "No problem."

When they got into the el Camino, Jackie spoke up to break the tension.

"So Eric told me you moved out."

He cleared his throat "Uh yeah, I did."

"That's great Steven. I'd like to see your new place." Jackie hinted. She knew how hard all this was on him, and she didn't want to leave him alone.

"Right now?" He asked confusedly.

She nodded "Sure, why not."

He shrugged in confusion "Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eric and Donna had returned from their walk to find that nearly everyone had left. After speaking with Kitty, Donna thought it would be nice to go to the Forman's and pack a bag for Kitty, since she was going to be staying at the hospital. Eric decided to go with her. After packing a few things, they took a moment to sit on the couch, both looking at Red's chair with sadness.

"I just can't believe this happened." Donna spoke somberly.

"I know. Me neither." He agreed.

"I mean, I don't think I've ever met someone as tough as Red. It's hard to picture him sick. You know?" She asked.

"Yeah. And I know we have our problems, but he's…" Eric paused, choking back tears "He's a really great dad."

Donna watched the look of pain graze Eric's face and her heart broke for him "Oh Eric."

She pulled him into her arms gently. He buried his face in her hair as she caressed him.

"Donna…" He spoke softly as his face pulled back and stopped, mere inches away from hers.

* * *

Jackie took a seat on the couch in Hyde's apartment as he brought over a couple of beers and sat next to her.

"Yeah, this couch is pretty much the only furniture I have so far." He handed her a beer.

She took it and smiled "It's a really nice apartment Steven."

He smiled slightly "Yeah, I guess I figured it was time to grow up and settle down."

She giggled "Settle down? Who are you, and what have you done with Steven Hyde?"

He chuckled "I guess losing everything that mattered to me, changed me."

Jackie looked down "You mean Sam?" She asked sadly.

He shook his head adamantly "Come on Jackie, you know I meant you."

She looked up into his face and saw the seriousness of his expression. He meant what he said.

"Steven…"

He cut her off "I mean it's bad enough that I completely fucked up the best thing that happened to me, but now the closest thing to a father I have ever had is in the hospital, and he might die." He placed his head in his hands, fighting the sting of saline in his eyes.

Jackie placed her beer down and pulled his hands away from his face slowly. She turned his face toward her and held it in her hands. She stroked his cheeks gently as a few tears escaped his magnificent eyes.

"Oh Steven." She said softly as their faces inched closer and closer and their lips met.

At first the kiss was gentle but then it became heated. Jackie laid down as Hyde laid over her. Their lips fused together, tongues tangled together in a heated battle. He moved his lips to her neck as she moaned. This was the feeling they had both been longing for, for so long.

* * *

Eric's lips met Donna's in a passionate kiss. At first it felt great. It felt right. But as Eric thought about it, he forced himself to pull away.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"I can't do this. Donna, I care about you, but I won't do this to Jackie. I won't be another guy who cheats on her."

"But Eric…" Donna spoke nearing tears.

"I have to get out of here." He grabbed his Mom's bag and left the house.

* * *

Jackie awoke curled up on the couch, completely naked. She slowly got up and dressed. As she looked down at her ex-boyfriend's sleeping form, she felt terrible. What had she done? In all likely-hood she had just destroyed the happiness of not only herself, but two wonderful men. She hated that she had done this to Eric, who had been nothing short of amazing to her. She also hated doing this to Hyde. He was obviously in a place of deep sadness, and this would only make things worse, since there was no way she could get back together with him after everything. She leaned down and kissed his head softly before leaving his apartment. Jackie made the walk of shame back to her apartment. As soon as she got home, she stripped her clothes and got in a hot shower, hoping the water would wash away her sins as well as her confusion. After her shower, Jackie collapsed onto her bed in a fit of tears. She cried herself to sleep, breathing in the scent of the boyfriend she had so wronged, that was ever present on her bed even though he was not.

When she woke up, Jackie looked at the clock. It read five past ten in the morning. She got up and checked the apartment, but Eric was not home yet. Just as she began to worry. The lock turned in the door and Eric walked in, looking more than thrilled. Just seeing his adorably cheerful face, made Jackie want to throw herself under a bus for what she had done to him. She was a cheater now, and that thought sickened her.

"Jackie, guess what?! Red is doing better! He's actually awake! I never thought the words 'Hey dumb ass' would sound so good." He spoke happily.

Jackie did her best to smile. She was relieved that Red was okay "That's great, Eric!"

He approached her, taking her hands in his "Yeah it is. Jackie, I heard the best news ever and the first person I wanted to tell was you…but I had to stop at the mall first."

She scrunched up her nose in confusion "The mall?"

"Yeah. There was something really important I needed to get." He said as he kneeled down before her, pulling out a velvet box from his jacket pocket.

"Oh my god." She gasped.

He smiled up at her "Jackie, will you marry me?"

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Lol another cliffhanger?! I'm a total bitch. Haha. I better see some REVIEWS, if you want to know what happens!! Thanks for reading.**


	7. When the Levee Breaks

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all of the support! I know that I have been really mean to you guys by ending with cliffhangers, but I can't help it. It's just too much fun for me. I told you I'm evil. Lol anyway, I, as always, have to send out love to my friend Minacakes (BloodyLyra). Go and read/review her story, The Black Queen!! Also my friend Allie (sometimestheycallmejackie), deserves some love with her stories too! Okay so here is chapter 7, full of drama. Just remember, I am a Zennie above all else! **

**Also check out my new JH video to "Black" by Pearl Jam**

**Chapter 7: When the Levee Breaks**

* * *

Jackie Burkhart stood in a department store, dressed all in white. She looked stunning.

"You're beautiful." Hyde spoke in awe as he approached her.

She turned to face him and smiled "Thank you, Steven."

"So, why are you trying on wedding dresses?" He asked confusedly, still marveling her beauty.

She giggled "Steven, don't be silly. You know why."

Hyde racked his brain, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what she was talking about.

"Jackie, I have no freakin' clue what you're talking about." He spoke with frustration.

She sighed "Don't do this Steven."

Now he was even more confused than before "Do what, Jackie?"

She shook her head sadly "Make this hard for me."

He huffed with irritation "Jackie…"

"I have to go now." She turned her back to him.

"Wait. Jackie." He pleaded.

She looked back at him over her shoulder "No Steven. No more waiting." And with that, she was gone.

Hyde jolted awake. His strange Jackie dreams had become quite frequent, and they never failed to unnerve him. As he gathered his wits, it occurred to him that he was alone on the couch. He had expected to wake up tangled in the body of the woman he loved, but as he looked around, there was no Jackie. Hyde was left to ponder her motives for disappearing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the object of his desire, found herself caught in a devastating situation. We all have dreams when we are children. Aspirations we hope to fulfill when we're grown. For Jackie Burkhart that dream was presenting itself before her. So why did it feel like a nightmare? She had always wanted to have a wonderful man that she loved propose marriage to her, and kneeling before her was a man she loved very much, doing just that. Yet now, she would have to say something to him that would break his tender heart, and she hated herself for that.

"Eric, stand up." She pulled him up to face her.

A look of confusion grazed his face "What is it? Is it too soon?"

Tears began to flow from Jackie's gorgeously unique eyes. Eric began to panic.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." He said regretfully, pulling her into his arms.

"I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I guess I messed up."

Jackie shook her head "Stop apologizing. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm the one…" She began to sob more profusely.

He kissed her forehead and lifted her chin to lock eyes with her "Jackie, what's going on?" He asked with deep concern.

She took a deep breath before speaking "I slept with Steven."

Jackie watched as Eric's face slowly dropped in shock and pain. She absolutely loathed herself for causing that look on his face, this sweet and gentle boy who had treated her so well.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"Last night after we left the hospital. He was just so sad and scared and we have this huge history. I mean, imagine if it were Donna." She wasn't trying to justify her actions, but to explain them.

Eric began to get slightly angry "I don't have to imagine anything. Last night Donna kissed me, but I pulled away. I couldn't do that to you."

That hit Jackie like a ton of bricks. She had been cheated on by both of her previous boyfriends, yet here stood Eric, this amazing guy who had actual remained faithful. What had she done?

"Oh Eric. I am so, so sorry." She touched his face softly.

At first his eyes drifted shut as he leaned into her touch, then a thought occurred to him.

"I'll be back later." He turned and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" She cried out.

He turned to face her "I'm going to see a friend." He said simply as he turned the knob and left the apartment.

Jackie fell to her knees in a fit of tears. No matter what happened, she was determined to fix things with Eric.

* * *

Back at Hyde's he had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a pounding at his door.

"Open up, Hyde!" The man shouted.

"Forman, what the hell?" He mouthed to himself as he drew near to the door.

The banging continued "Open the damn door, Hyde! I saw the Camino. I know you're home!"

Hyde opened the door "Alright, alright. Where's the fire, Forman?"

He barely got the words out before he felt a fist collide with his chin. He fell to the floor.

"Your face. That burns doesn't it?!" Eric shouted fists clenched.

Hyde reached his hand to his mouth to wipe the blood that escaped it.

"Forman, what the fuck?!" He spoke, irate.

Eric kept his fists clenched "Where do you get off sleeping with _my_ girlfriend?"

Suddenly Hyde understood. He slowly rose from the ground to face his oldest friend.

"Look Forman, I'm sorry okay. I really am, but with Jackie…I…lo"

"Don't you dare say you love her! You treated her like shit. You even married someone else!" Eric cut him off angrily.

Hyde nodded sadly "I know, man. That was fucked up, but I want to be with her. I always have." He said sincerely.

The skinny man laughed dryly "Ha, you could've fooled me."

Hyde sighed "Come on Forman…"

Eric shook his head "No."

"No what?" The curly haired man asked the man he considered a brother.

"No, I can't do this. I don't think I can be around you anymore." He began to walk away.

"Man, don't be like that." Hyde pleaded.

"It's just the way it is." Eric spoke sadly, as he left Hyde's place, head hung low.

Hyde watched as the closest person to family he had ever had walked away from him, perhaps for forever. It shattered his soul into a million pieces. He had never really loved many people in his life, but Hyde knew for certain that Eric was one of them. He was probably the single most important person in his life aside from a bossy little brunette. Hyde fought back the tears he knew were looming in the back of his eyes.

* * *

After a few hours of walking to clear his head, Eric arrived back home. He found a frazzled Jackie wearing a hole in their floor, pacing nervously. As he walked in and closed the door behind him, he remembered the night before, how every instinct in his body had told him to continue down that traitorous path with Donna. He had spent so much of his life loving her, that with the simplest look or touch it felt natural to fall back into old patterns. Especially, given heightened emotions. Maybe that is what happened to Jackie. He knew how much of herself she had given Hyde. It was just like him and Donna. Perhaps her mistake was not unforgivable.

He smiled slightly "Hey."

She looked at him apprehensively "Hey."

He simply made his way to her and pulled her into his arms. She began to weep as he held onto her tighter.

"God Eric, I am so sorry. I hate myself for what I did to you." She cried out desperately.

"Shh, it's okay." He soothed.

She shook her head as she buried it in his chest "No it's not okay. I did a horrible thing."

He pulled away to look her in the eyes "Jackie, I forgive you." He assured.

She looked confused "You do?" He nodded "But why?" She asked in shock.

"Because I understand what you were feeling. I felt it with Donna too. We gave a lot of ourselves to them, by letting go of them, it's like giving up a piece of ourselves, and that's hard. But more than anything, I forgive you because I love you." He kissed her lips gently as she continued to cry.

"I love you too, Eric, so much. But I mean….you still want to be with me?" She asked anxiously.

His smile grew "I can top that. I still want to marry you."

She gasped in shock "Really? Even after what I did?"

He took her face in his hands as he nodded "Yes."

"Oh Eric." She kissed him hard on the lips.

As they pulled away, he kneeled down before her.

"Okay, let's try this again. Jackie, I love you, and I know you made a mistake, but it doesn't change that. What do you say? Will you marry me?"

Jackie looked down at this incredible man. She had never been so surprised by someone in her life. Eric was the single kindest heart she had ever encountered. At that moment, she smiled through her tears and spoke with glee.

"Yes."

He smiled widely "Yes?"

She nodded adamantly "Yes!"

He placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into a warm embrace. The couple laughed and cried and kissed for what seemed like hours.

That night the couple walked hand in hand to their cars.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going to see him alone?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, it's fine. I trust you." He spoke honestly

Jackie smiled up at him "How did you get to be so perfect?"

He smiled "Many years of being threatened with a foot in the ass."

She giggled before leaning up to kiss him and getting in her car. Eric watched Jackie walk away before getting in the Vista Cruiser and making the very familiar drive to the Pinciotti home. When he arrived he knocked at the door to be greeted by a very redheaded Donna.

"Wow Donna, your hair." He said through his surprise.

She gestured for him to enter "Yeah, I thought I'd go back to red. I've sort of felt like I lost myself when I went blonde or something…it's silly I guess."

"No it's not silly." He reassured.

She smiled "Well thanks…Uh so what are you doing here?"

He looked to the ground. He knew this would be hard, but he hadn't imagined this level of difficulty.

"So I have some news…"

"Oh about Red? Your mom called my dad and told him the news. Thank God he's doing better." She said with relief.

"No. I mean, yes, it's great that he's better, but that's not what I'm here to tell you." Eric continued to look anywhere but her eyes.

Donna looked confused "Uh…okay. So what's up? You're being weird."

"The thing is…Jackie and I are engaged." At that moment he finally looked up into her eyes. There he found a mixture of emotions.

As the words sunk into her brain, Donna felt like she was going to collapse, as though her legs could no longer hold the weight of her body. The breath was stolen from her chest as all motor capabilities were disbanded from her body. Everything was a blur of random shapes and colors. Nothing made sense. Jackie and Eric were getting married? She took a seat at the kitchen table, eyes wide in shock.

"You're…You're getting…married?!" She managed to squeeze out.

Eric took a seat at the table next to her "Yeah. Donna, I'm sorry."

She shook her head as if to clear it "Eric, why are you apologizing to me?"

He shrugged slightly "I don't know. I know this must all be weird for you."

She laughed dryly and spoke with sarcasm "Yeah a bit." She paused "Is this really what you want?"

Though perhaps he should have pondered the question, Eric did not "Yes." He answered with false conviction.

Donna fought with all her might to suppress her tears "Well then…congratulations." She spoke with sorrow.

Eric saw the pain written on her beautifully sad face "You really mean that?"

She rubbed her face stressfully "Yeah. Eric, I want you to be happy, and if Jackie makes you happy then…" She paused due to the extreme pain these words caused her "Then you should marry her."

Donna had never experienced a more excruciating feeling in her life. The only man she had ever loved was going to marry another woman, the closest thing to a best friend she had ever had. Donna supposed this was her punishment for how she had wronged Jackie. This was Jackie's much deserved retribution.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie returned to the scene of her indiscretion. She knocked on Hyde's door and within moments was greeting with his swollen face.

"Oh god, Steven what happened?" She asked with concern as he made room for her to enter.

"For a skinny guy, Forman throws a mean punch." He responded.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." She said with sincerity.

He shrugged "Whatever."

They stood awkwardly for a few moments before he spoke "So why'd you run off this morning?"

She looked down "I didn't know what to say to you."

He looked at her with puzzlement "Uh…okay…"

"Steven, last night was a mistake." She spoke quickly.

He drew closer "What do you mean?"

She inhaled deeply, grasping for courage "I mean it can't happen again. Eric and I worked things out and…"

He cut her off "Come on Jackie, we both know you don't love Forman."

"Yes I do." She insisted. It was true. She did love him.

Hyde huffed "Yeah right. Then why did you sleep with me? You're not a cheater Jackie."

Her temper flared "Oh really?! Then why whenever you saw me with Michael, you assumed I was cheating on you? Were you just looking for an excuse to run off and fuck some whore?!"

At first he was drawn back by her outburst "Is that really what you think of me?" He asked heatedly.

She sighed, calming down "No it's just.."

As she touched her face, Hyde noticed something on her finger that threw him.

"Jackie, what's that on your finger?" He asked tensely.

Like a scared little girl, she pulled her hand away and tucked it behind her back.

"That's actually what I came here to tell you. Eric and I are engaged."

Hyde felt his heart beating frantically, This couldn't be happening.

"What the fuck, Jackie? You're going to marry him now? Someone you don't love…" He spoke with all the hurt and anger in his heart rising to the surface.

"I do love him! Stop saying that!" She shouted.

He placed his hands on her arms and pulled her closer "Answer me this, Jackie. Do you love him like you love me?"

His question struck her with an arrow through her heart "What? Steven."

She tried to pull away, but he held her tight.

"Answer the question Jackie. Do you love him like you love me?" He asserted.

Jackie looked straight into his eyes before answering "No. And I hope I never do. Because loving you the way that I do hurts. I don't want to hurt anymore."

With these words, Hyde let go of his grip on her. She looked up at him and saw the confused look of perplexity in his face. She walked to the door and whispered.

"Goodbye Steven"

As Jackie left, Hyde replayed her words over and over in his mind. Loving him had hurt her. He knew it all along. To love him was to hurt. It was better for her and Eric to be rid of the love they felt for him. His parents made it quite clear from the time he was born. He was shit. That's all there was to it.

* * *

Jackie approached a beautiful house with green shutters and a white picket fence. It was the most beautiful house she had ever seen in her life. Oddly enough, it felt like home to her. In the front yard she spotted someone. A little boy she had seen in her dreams before. He was the most beautiful child she had ever seen, with his curls and his crystal blue eyes sparkling. He smiled at her and giggled. She walked up to him, but just as she was about to reach out to him he vanished.

She could hear his cries "Mommy! Mommy!"

She searched everywhere, but it was no use. He was gone.

Jackie awoke in her bed to find Eric standing by his nightstand, putting on his watch. He looked down and smiled at her.

"Hey, I have to go in to the store today. The construction guys need me. I'll see you later though." He leaned down and kissed her before walking away.

"Bye." She replied, still reeling over her dream. Who was that little boy, and why did she keep seeing him in her dreams?

Just as Jackie was about to drift back to sleep, she heard a knock at the door. She got up and pulled on her robe. When Jackie opened the door, she was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Can we talk?" Donna asked with determination.

"Uh yeah, come in."

To be continued….

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually exhausted from writing that. I don't know if it's just longer or emotional or what. Anyway, I know you're probably freaking out, which I love, I'll admit it, but don't worry, this ends well. Now pretty please with naked Hyde on top, review!!**


	8. Whole Lotta Love

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! It truly means a lot to me! I want to say once again, that you should not worry. This will end happily for the greatest couple ever!! It looks like this story will be about 11 or 12 chapters all together at most. This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Minacakes (BloodyLyra). If it wasn't for her the smutty goodness of this chapter wouldn't have popped in my head.**

**And there is some serious smuttiness in this chapter, so be warned!**

**Chapter 8: Whole Lotta Love (had to do it. Lol)**

* * *

_Jackie tilted her head back in ecstasy as Hyde's mouth worked wonders on her body. She had missed this sensation for so long, that every kiss and every touch was amplified by her senses. Hyde nipped and sucked at her neck as she moaned softly in pleasure. His kisses moved lower and lower down her neck to her chest, where he used his teeth to unbutton her blouse. He kissed a trail in between her breasts as he gradually unfastened her blouse to find her bare chest underneath. He looked down at her in wonder as he slowly pulled the fabric aside to reveal her breasts to his hungry eyes. _

_Hyde touched his fingers to her face, slowly tracing a line down her neck to her breasts. As his fingers lightly touched her, she felt a burn in their trail, as if his touch were fire to her body. He gently contoured her breasts with his fingers, avoiding the hardened buds and leaving her with a tortuous desire. She moaned and arched her back into his hand indicating her wishes. He simply smiled as he leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth. Jackie nearly screamed at the sensation as he gave the same treatment to the other breast. She tugged at his shirt, longing for skin on skin contact. She pulled it off as he began to pull off her pants. Once they were both fully undressed, Hyde laid down over her. They both moaned at the feeling of their warm bodies connecting after so long apart. Jackie wrapped her legs around him possessively as he stared down at her._

_"Jesus Jackie, you're beautiful." He spoke with soft sincerity._

_Jackie felt tears stinging her eyes "Oh Steven, I missed you so much."_

_He smiled and leaned down to touch his lips to hers. The kiss was tender and sweet. It was Hyde's way of telling her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for hurting her. As they broke for air, he placed his forehead against hers and whispered._

_"I missed you too, doll…more than you know." And with that, he slowly slipped inside her._

_Jackie moaned loudly, her body pulsating with pleasure "Oh god, Steven."_

_Hyde groaned as he buried his face in her neck "Fuck Jackie"_

_At first his thrusts her almost painfully slow. He found himself, not so much in search of gratification, but more seeking connection. He reveled in the feel of her tight walls encompassing his manhood. This was the greatest feeling he had ever felt, and he wondered how he ever could have thought he could live without it. _

_Jackie writhed beneath him. The slow pace he was setting was pure torture, bringing her near the brink but never allowing her to break through._

_"Harder Steven, please" She whined out breathily._

_Hyde obliged as he began to thrust faster and harder till he was nearly pounding into her._

_"Yes, yes, oh god! Steven!" Jackie shouted as her body quaked from her completion._

_Hyde continued with long thrusts, drawing out her orgasm. As she came down from her high, Jackie noticed that Hyde was still hard within her. She pushed him off her just enough to maneuver herself till she was on top of him. She quickly lowered herself on him, taking him into her wet heat. They both groaned at the renewed pleasure. As Jackie began to bounce on top of him, Hyde reached up to cup her breasts._

_"Mmm Steven" She sighed in ecstasy "You feel so good inside me."_

_Hyde fought to keep his composure as she rode him "Yeah, you like my cock inside you?"_

_"Mmm I love your cock." She breathed out in the sexiest voice Hyde had ever heard._

_"God baby" he groaned at both her words and the feeling of her surrounding him, both physically and emotionally._

_A few minutes later, he felt her walls contract as another orgasm hit her._

_"Oh fuck." He groaned as he exploded within her._

_She collapsed on top of him, as they held onto each other's sweaty, satisfied bodies, and caught their breath, never having felt so good._

* * *

Hyde brought his thoughts back to the present as he stood from his couch that smelled of Jackie. After that night he had assumed that they would be together again. He never would have dreamed that she would now be engaged to Eric. He should have known better. He was never worthy of Jackie. Just then he heard a knock at his door. When he answered it, he was surprised to see who it was.

"Well, dumb ass, are you going to invite me in?" Red Forman asked in his typical fashion.

"Uh yeah…" Hyde made way for Red to enter, followed closely by Fez.

Meanwhile at Jackie and Eric's apartment, Two former best friends were in the throws of awkwardness. Donna and Jackie sat at the kitchen table sipping tea and waiting for the uncomfortable silence to be broken. Since Donna came to talk, she spoke up first.

"So uh…I heard about the engagement…" She spoke softly.

Jackie focused on the pattern of the tablecloth as she answered nervously "Yeah…"

Donna took a deep breath before taking Jackie's hand in her own and looking her straight in the eye.

"I want to say, congratulations." She spoke surely.

Jackie was in shock "What?"

Donna smiled sadly "I said congratulations Jackie."

Jackie had never found herself so stunned before "Do you really mean that?" She asked skeptically.

Donna nodded slowly "Yeah I do."

The brunette shook her head in amazement "I thought you'd be furious."

The redhead smiled again "So did I. But I have no right to be."

Jackie scrunched up her nose in confusion "But Eric is your ex-fiancé…"

"Yeah but after everything I did to you, I guess I sort of deserve it."

"Donna…" She began.

"No let me finish" The taller girl interrupted "Jackie, I never should have befriended Sam. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was too busy being wrapped up in my own problems, that I didn't care about yours. In fact, I think I liked that you were suffering. Like it would ease my suffering or something, and that is a horrible way to treat a friend, especially a friend who would never turn their back on you in your time of need. I guess I just never realized what I had till it was gone, with both you and Eric." She paused as she choked back tears.

"And for that I am so sorry, Jackie, so sorry." She looked up into Jackie's teary eyes as she finally shed her own tears.

"Oh Donna…" Jackie spoke sadly.

"I don't expect you to forgive me right away, or at all for that matter, especially since I kissed Eric the other night…" She looked down shamefully.

Jackie sighed "No Donna, trust me I understand. I slept with Steven that night."

"You slept with Hyde?!" Donna asked in shock.

Jackie nodded remorsefully "Yes. Eric knows. He's so wonderful. He forgave me and still wanted to marry me." It never ceased to amaze her, how loving and kind Eric Forman truly was.

Donna's eyes remained wide with shock as she chewed over this information. Eric still wanted to marry Jackie even though he knew she had cheated on him. He must really love her. It was the final nail in her coffin. She would now let go of Eric forever.

"Wow…" was all she could say in response to Jackie's words.

Donna truly hated that she had hurt Jackie and Eric with her carelessness. She desperately wished to atone for her sins.

"So Jackie…do you want any help planning the wedding?"

Her mismatched eyes opened with shock "You want to help me with the wedding?"

Donna nodded "Yeah I do. What are best friends for right?" She asked hopefully.

"That would be great!" Jackie replied excitedly. She was so glad to be working things out with Donna, but then her face fell.

"Are you just doing this for Eric?" She asked sadly.

The redhead looked confused "What do you mean?"

Jackie fought to speak through her sorrow of the memory "You told Sam you had no idea why you were friends with me."

Donna sighed, disgusted with herself "I am so sorry Jackie. That was a terrible thing to say, and I hate that I said it. I'm not doing this for Eric. I'm doing this for us, because I want our friendship back."

The tiny girl noticed the sincerity in her voice "Oh Donna!" She leapt up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's good to have you back, you lumberjack!" She exclaimed happily.

Donna smiled "You too, midget."

A little while later as Jackie watched Donna leaving her apartment, the statuesque girl turned to face her and spoke words of complete sincerity.

"Oh and I'm friends with you because you're you. And that is amazing." Donna smiled before turning and walking away. Jackie felt tears escape her eyes at the words her best friend spoke. She was loved after all.

* * *

Back at Hyde's, he stood in anticipation of Red's motives for coming.

"Uh…Red…what are you doing here?" Hyde asked in confusion.

"I just got out of the hospital, and I heard what you dumb ass kids were doing so I had to have Scheherazade here drive me over to knock some sense into you." He spoke irritably.

"Hey! Scheherazade was a girl!" Fez whined.

Red grinned "What's your point?"

Fez huffed and marched off to the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Hyde asked, even more confused.

"I, Steven, am talking about my son getting engaged to the loud one." He replied simply.

Hyde's heart dropped at the reminder "Why would you come to me about that. You should talk to Forman."

Ref sighed "I'm talking to you because it's _you_ who loves the loud one. How can you let her marry that idiot?"

"Mr. Forman, I can't stop her from marrying him if that's what she wants." He spoke sadly.

Red shook his head "And you think that's what she wants?"

Hyde's eyes dropped to the floor as he nodded slowly "Yes."

Red huffed "Then you're an even bigger idiot than Eric! Come on Pocahontas, let's go!" he shouted toward the kitchen before walking to the door. "Oh and dumb ass, Kitty wants you to meet us at the carnival at seven tonight. So you better be there."

Fez exited the kitchen, fuming "Okay, what the hell happened to my cotton candy, you son of a bitch?!"

At the mention of the cotton candy, Hyde's mind drifted back to that night with Jackie.

* * *

_After laying together for a few minutes, simply kissing and touching and catching their breaths, Jackie bounced up off of the couch, pulling Hyde's t-shirt over her head._

_"I'm hungry, what do you have in the kitchen?" She asked as she flounced cheerfully over to the kitchen where she noticed something strange._

_"Steven, why do you have cotton candy?" She asked as she peeked her head over to look at him._

_"Oh the carnival is in town." She looked at him strangely, expecting further explanation. He smiled "And Fez was here."_

_She giggled as she brought the candy over and pounced on Hyde's naked, lying form. _

_"Mmm, you want some?" she asked as she tasted the pink sugariness. _

_Hyde nodded as Jackie placed a piece of cotton candy half in her mouth and leaned down to kiss him. As the heat of their mouths connected, the feather sweet was dissolved, leaving the saccharine taste in their mouths as their tongues swirled together._

_"Mmm that is good." He said huskily as they broke their kiss._

_Jackie smiled deviously "I wonder what would make it taste better." She dropped a piece on his lower stomach "Oops, let me get that." She feigned innocence as she leaned down and licked up the confection from his body._

_Hyde groaned as her hot mouth licked him and he felt his cock stiffen at the sensation._

_Jackie smiled her evil smile again "Oh I feel something else that might taste good."_

_"Oh god." he moaned as she lowered herself and pulled the blanket down, revealing his candy surprise, nice and hard for the taking. _

_She began placing the cotton candy around his shaft as he fought his instinct to plow right into her. He looked down at what she was doing curiously._

_"Jackie, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm making myself the perfect snack." She spoke simply as she finished wrapping his dick in the candy._

_"Now let me see how it tastes" She spoke coyly as she leaned down and licked around the head of his penis, taking in a small amount of the sugary cotton._

_"Oh fuck!" He shouted at the feel of her tongue on his cock._

_"Mmm, yummy. I think I'll have some more." She moved her head further down his shaft, licking up the candy around it, eliciting several more loud groans from him._

_Her ministrations were utter torture to him, He wanted nothing more than to feel the moist heat of her mouth surrounding his dick, but she seemed determined to take her time, even if it killed him. She licked around his member until all the candy was gone._

_She feigned confusion "Hmm it's all gone…what do I snack on now?"_

_Hyde whined "Jackie please"_

_She shrugged "I guess this will have to do" She took his entire shaft into her throat at once as Hyde nearly levitated off the couch._

_"Jackie fuck!" he shouted as she bobbed her head quickly over him, her moans sending vibrations through him and heightening his pleasure._

_"Mmm" escaped her throat as she enjoyed the combined taste of the remaining flavor of the cotton and of Hyde himself._

_A few moments later, through the cloud of bliss, Hyde realized his completion was nearing._

_"Jackie, I'm gonna.." He tried to pull away, but she held him tight, continuing her intense suction. He shouted her name with a string of curses as he burst in her mouth. She swallowed his juices down, before licking him clean. Pleased with the reaction she received, Jackie smiled and crawled up his body, intent on kissing him, but Hyde had other plans in mind. He suddenly flipped them over so he was on top of her. He pulled his shirt off her ruggedly as he grabbed the cotton candy._

_"I worked up a bit of an appetite myself." He spoke slyly as he circled her breast with a piece of the pink cotton._

_"Oh god!" She gasped as he placed the piece over her nipple and bit down, sucking forcefully. He repeated this action with her other breast before looking up at her and playing the same game she played on him._

_"Hmm, that tasted good, but I wonder what would make it better." He placed a piece on her belly button and licked it up, eliciting a moan and a giggle from her._

_"Hmm once again, good, but not exactly what I'm looking for."_

_Jackie felt the liquid pool form between her legs as her body writhed achingly._

_"Steven." She whined desperately._

_Hyde grinned at the tortured look upon her face. He lightly ran a piece of the confection over her slit, causing her to whine and buck her hips. He then placed the airy candy between her folds, only to watch it dissolve from her wet heat._

_"Jesus baby, you're so wet." He said in awe at the power of her arousal. He licked her slit, tasting her natural sweetness as well as the added sugar._

_"Oh god!" She cried out._

_Hyde placed another sliver of the cotton candy inside her as he licked her clit, taking in the dissolved sweetness. He began to run circles over her clit as she screamed for him and for god in her state of pure ecstasy. He inserted two fingers into her as his tongue and mouth continued to lick and suck her to her climax._

_"Oh Steven, yes!" She shouted as the wave of her orgasm hit her._

_Hyde smiled and kissed her inner thigh before crawling up and kissing her lips passionately._

_"Mmm that tastes good." He said as they broke the kiss._

_She giggled "Which part, the taste of the candy or the taste of yourself?"_

_He smiled as he kissed her gently again "Neither. The taste of you." Jackie shed a tear as she pulled his face down to kiss him again. This was the greatest feeling imaginable._

* * *

As Jackie remembered that night, she felt a mix of emotions. There was guilt over how willingly she cheated on Eric, now her fiancé. There was also sorrow. Sorrow, that she could no longer feel the exquisite blissful happiness she felt that night again. This was the right decision. She loved Eric and she was going to marry him. That's all there was to it. As she and Eric arrived at the carnival, they were shocked to see none other than Steven Hyde, standing with the Forman's, Laurie, Fez, Donna, and Kelso. Eric scowled as he approached Hyde.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"Your mom wanted me here." Hyde answered sheepishly, his eyes meeting Jackie's.

"Mom!" Eric whined.

"Now that's enough. If I have to be stuck here with you people two damn days after having a heart attack, then you have to be here. Now you both quit being girls and get over it!" Red barked.

"What Red is trying to say is that you to have been like brothers since you were little. You can't just throw that all away. Now hug and make up!" Kitty insisted.

The guys groaned in unison "Mom!" "Mrs. Forman!"

"Do it!" Red asserted.

"Fine." "Whatever." The two begrudgingly hugged and quickly pulled apart.

Kitty laughed her signature laugh "Okay! Now let's go have some fun!"

"Alright!" Kelso shouted with glee as he and Fez quickly followed.

Eric held onto Jackie's hand possessively as the group made their way through the carnival.

"Oh cool, the merry-go-round! Come on Fez!" Kelso cheered as he and the foreign man ran off together, leaving Jackie, Eric, Hyde, and Donna alone, since Kitty was attempting to pry a beer from Red's hands, yards away.

They walked along in awkward silence until they approached the snack bar.

"So devil" Eric spoke endearingly "Would you like some cotton candy?"

Jackie's eyes popped open widely "No!" She shouted quickly, earning her a confused look from Eric and a sly grin from Hyde.

Maybe going to the carnival wasn't the best idea…

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: You will never look at cotton candy the same way again, will you? Lol! In reality, Red probably wouldn't be up and about so soon, but I really wanted him there. Anyway, please review! Only a few chapters left!! **


	9. The Battle of Evermore

**A/N: Wow thanks for all the fabulous reviews! I'm glad to see that we all love cotton candy! Lol! I am thoroughly glad to see that my tasteful smuttiness (Lol!) went over so well! I am also glad that you all enjoy the direction this story has taken, and I am so excited for you all to see where it leads! Please keep up the awesome reviews!! They make my day!!**

**Of course this goes out to my partner in crime, Minacakes (BloodyLyra)! She is my psychotic equal, so naturally she is the coolest gal on the planet!!**

**Chapter 9: The Battle of Evermore**

* * *

Eric looked at Jackie confusedly for quite a few minutes, while she agonized over her unnatural aversion to the simple mention of cotton candy.

"Uh…okay…How bout some funnel cake?" Eric suggested, completely baffled by his fiancée's insane reaction to a confectionary delight known as cotton candy.

At the mere notion of funnel cake, both Hyde and Jackie's mind wandered to the same moment in time, a moment of pure contentment in both of their lives.

* * *

"_You two, get you're a.s.s.es in the car!" A very angry Kitty Forman shouted toward Jackie and Hyde._

_The couple hopped up from their seats, quick to oblige the infuriated mother figure. As they walked out to the parking lot, Jackie put her arm around Hyde. _

"_Thanks for not ditching me, Steven."__She spoke adoringly._

"_Anything for you doll." Hyde spoke back in a much sweeter voice than he would ever want anyone to hear._

"_Aaaww my puddin' pop loves me!" She cooed._

"_Maybe I do…" He said in a tone of sincerity._

_Jackie stopped dead in her tracks as Hyde paused along with her. She looked up at him with a completely dumbfounded expression plastered all over her beautiful face._

"_Are you actually saying…you love me?" She asked, flabbergasted._

_Hyde rolled his eyes "Come on Jackie, I've told you I loved you before."_

"_Yeah…once. Right after you cheated on me with a nurse." As Jackie mentioned the memory, both she and Hyde felt the pain that it had caused her rise to the surface._

_Hyde pulled her to him tightly as he looked her straight in the eye._

"_Jackie, I love you." He said with complete and total honesty._

"_I love you too, Steven." She began to tear up._

_He chuckled "I was kind of expecting a 'Yeah, well I don't love you'" Even as he spoke the words with laughter, Jackie could see the agony written on his face._

"_Oh Steven, I'm so sorry I said that. I didn't mean it." Jackie cupped his face in her hands._

_He sighed "Yeah well…I deserved it." _

_She shook her head adamantly "No you didn't. Yeah, you had hurt me, but Steven, you always deserve to be loved. And hear me now, no matter what happens between us, I will always love you. You and no one else."_

_They kissed passionately. This was the first time in their relationship that they had exchanged "I love you's", and that was a wonderful thing, especially given everything they had been through in the past few months._

"_You taste like funnel cake." Hyde grinned as they pulled apart._

_She smiled "So do you."_

* * *

As both their minds returned to the present, Hyde was left reeling over those words she had spoken to him that day at the car show. _"I will always love you. You and no one else." _Maybe he hadn't lost her completely. Perhaps he just had to make Forman look bad in some way. _Shouldn't be too hard. _Hyde thought to himself with glee.

"I would love some funnel cake!" Hyde spoke overenthusiastically.

"I was talking to my fiancée, Hyde" Eric snapped back.

"Oh sorry…which fiancée are you referring to, fiancée number one…" He moved to stand behind Donna before continuing to Jackie "or fiancée number two?" Hyde gave Eric a wicked grin as he held onto Jackie's arms and placed his head on her shoulder.

"You know what?!" Eric shouted heatedly "You can just…" He paused with confusion "I'm gonna…You're just…Nice hair!" He replied pathetically.

Hyde merely laughed "Wow Forman, nice burn." He added sarcastically, keeping his grip on Jackie.

Jackie yanked her arms free and went to stand next to her fiancé, as she glared at her ex.

Donna cleared her throat "So anyway, no one wants any food, so let's just move on."

"Don't run off so fast, pretty lady." The man working the counter of the snack bar pleaded.

"Mitch?!" All three asked in unison.

"Yes my darling, 'tis I, your loyal worshipper." Mitch replied approaching Donna.

Donna couldn't help but smile down at her tiny flatterer, as Eric glared at him. His reaction to Mitch's arrival was not lost on Jackie, as she observed his glare of, she dare not speak the word…jealousy.

"May I say, you look even more radiant than the last time I saw you. A feat I thought not possible, but here you stand in all your glory, proving me wrong." The slightly stunted man continued as he took the statuesque female's hand and kissed it.

"Wow Mitch, I missed having you around." Donna blushed at his compliments.

"As I missed you, my tall glass of hotness." He lustily gazed her up and down.

"Okay, okay, break it up." Eric ordered as he pulled Mitch away from Donna, much to his and Jackie's dismay.

"Oh, so I see you're still with the lollipop." Mitch eyed Eric with distain.

"Aw Mitch, you're right, she would be much better with a hobbit." Eric jibed back.

"Burn!" Kelso shouted as he entered the conversation.

"Oh yeah, well this hobbit's about to kick some ass!" He put is fists up as Eric did as well.

Donna stepped between them "Alright, alright, no fighting. And actually Mitch, Eric and I aren't together anymore."

He immediately relaxed "Alright! Let's go my queen." He grabbed onto Donna's arm and pulled her along.

* * *

Eric watched as they walked way, as Jackie watched him, and Hyde watched her. Kelso simply chewed on his hot dog, oblivious to all the tension.

"Have you guys seen Fez? He was with me on the merry-go-round and I haven't seen him since." Kelso asked, breaking the others from their stares.

"Uh no Michael, we haven't seen Fez." Jackie replied, shaking off the nervous feeling she had over Eric's covetousness.

"Well, we better find him. What if some people kidnapped him to be their houseboy? He is brown after all." He gasped "What if he was taken by coyotes?!"

Hyde scowled "Will you calm down, Michele? He's around here somewhere. Let's just look."

"I'll look this way." Eric informed the group as he conveniently chose the direction Mitch and Donna had gone in.

"Well, I'm going this way" Kelso gestured backwards "The Ferris wheel is over there!"

Jackie slapped his arm "You're supposed to find Fez, Michael, not go on rides!"

"Damn Jackie!" He rubbed his arm "Fine!" Kelso walked away quickly in pursuit of the foreign man.

Hyde and Jackie stood in awkward silence before she sighed "Let's just go this way." She began to walk in the direction she pointed in, as Hyde followed.

"So it seemed like old times back there." Hyde broached.

"You mean Michael being an idiot, or Mitch hitting on Donna?"

"Actually I meant Eric getting jealous over Donna." He jabbed.

She shook her head in irritation "Oh see I thought you meant the part about you being a jackass."

He smirked at her "You got me there doll. You know what else is the same as it has always been?"

She sighed "What?"

"You love what a jackass I am." He replied with certainty.

She simply huffed and pretended it wasn't true. After over a half hour of searching for Fez, Jackie and Hyde ran into the Formans.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman, have you seen Fez?" Jackie asked the older couple.

"No, we've been too busy looking for our daughter to look for Sacajawea." Red spoke irritably.

"Wait Laurie's missing too?" Hyde asked as the four of them processed the information.

Just then they heard giggling from the port-a-potty. The foursome turned to watch Laurie and Fez stumble out, looking sweaty and satisfied.

"Oh Fezzie, you're so good." Laurie chimed.

"You too. You give me needs then you fulfill them." Fez spoke in awe.

"Son of a bitch!" Red shouted at the sight.

Fez and Laurie looked shocked as they both muttered "Hi daddy." "Hi Mr. Red."

Kitty blocked Red from attacking Fez "Well, at least you had a heart attack _before_ you found out they were together."

"Yeah Red, I think you must be psychic or have some kind of radar." Hyde laughed as he spoke. "But in the port-a-potty, Laurie? You're moving up in the world."

"Yeah but I had to wait for your mom to be done with it first." She fought back.

"Burn!" Kelso shouted with a grin "Man I got good timing!"

"Everyone let's go." Red shouted grumpily "And you, Marie Antoinette, better stay the hell away from me!" He pointed at Fez angrily.

He marched off to the parking lot as the rest followed, after they caught up with Eric and Donna.

* * *

That night Hyde drove Donna home. As they sat in the Camino listening to the radio, Donna spoke up.

"So I got Mitch's number. Actually he kind of insisted I take his number." They both chuckled "I'm thinking of calling him…maybe going on a date with him."

Hyde shook his head "Donna, you want Forman, man. Why the hell would you go on a date with some other guy?" He asked incredulously.

"Because, Hyde, Eric is marrying Jackie." She asserted.

"Chh…that's not going to happen."

Donna looked down "Is that why you were trying to make Eric look bad…to stop it from happening?" She asked quietly.

Hyde huffed "No."

She was not fooled by his Zen "Hyde, it's going to happen. You should just accept it." She said sadly.

He looked at her in confusion "Why did you just accept it if you love Forman?"

She sighed "That's exactly why I accepted it, because I love Eric, and I love Jackie. After the way I treated them, how could I begrudge them this? How could I try to sabotage their happiness, yet again?"

He pondered her words. All night as he lay in bed, tossing and turning, he pondered them. As he finally fell to sleep, a crystal clear vision appeared before his eyes. Jackie looked voluminous as she held a tiny newborn in her arms, his head covered in a little blue cap.

She smiled up at Hyde "Isn't he amazing?"

Hyde smiled back as he looked down at the angelic boy's face. "He's incredible. What's his name?"

She giggled "Eric Jr., silly."

Hyde felt his heart rip out of his chest as Eric walked into the hospital room. Jackie looked up at Eric and her face lit up.

"Hey! You want to take little Eric?" She asked cheerfully.

Eric smiled "I'd love to." He kissed Jackie's forehead as he took the baby in his arms and began to rock him, with such love in his eyes.

Hyde watched the scene before him in agony. They were a family.

He woke up in his apartment sweating, but shivering cold. Suddenly his dreams made complete and utter sense to him. If he didn't let Jackie go, as she wished, he would be robbing her of everything she so wanted and deserved, the wedding and the family and the perfect life that he desperately wanted her to have. That was something Hyde was not prepared to do. And so, for the sake of the woman he loved more than anything in the world, he made a command decision. He picked up the phone and dialed fiercely.

"Hello?" WB answered groggily.

"Hey WB, it's me, Steven."

"Steven? Is everything okay? It's awfully early."

"Yes everything is fine. Sorry to call at this hour, but I wanted to run something by you."

"What is it son?" WB asked curiously.

"Are you still looking for someone to manage the Grooves in San Francisco?"

"Uh…as a matter of fact, I am."

"Good. I'll take it." Hyde said with utter determination.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Oh it's getting down to the wire! I anticipate 2 more chapters and an epilogue with this. I'm really excited about the outcome of all this, so please review, so I know you are too!!**

**PS I named this chapter that because it was the first episode Mitch appeared in on the show! Don't you just love the little guy?!**


	10. Going to California

**A/N: I cannot say thank you enough to all of you who reviewed! Honestly, your reviews make my day. It means the world to me, truly. So thanks. I've been watching Dawson's Creek and because of that I am very emotional right now. Lol! So I'm not sure if that will effect this chapter or not, but we shall see. Anyway, I recommend watching DC before writing drama. No joke. It really gets me in the zone. Lol! Enjoy this chapter! There's only one more and an epilogue left!**

**Oh and another thing I just got from DC that I think is profound is this quote "Hope dies last." That's beautiful and I believe it to be true.**

**Chapter 10: Going to California**

* * *

Relationships are funny. There are so very many varieties of them in the universe. They can bend you or break you. They can mold you into the shape of the being you are destined to be. Indeed relationships are a complex and intricate part of life. For Steven Hyde, there had been very few in his life worthy of note, one of them being his relationship to Eric Forman. Over the many years of their friendship Hyde and Eric had experienced many things, of both good and bad in nature. One truth Hyde had always held to be unbreakable and infallible was that the bond that he shared with Eric would last his entire life. It's true that Hyde had never been the sort to believe in trite concepts such as forever, but in this case, he did. As he stood on the cuspate of his life in his hometown of Point Place, Wisconsin, Hyde felt compelled to make things right. Surely his leaving would accomplish this. With his departure, the two most important souls in his life could find the peace and happiness they so richly deserved, and that thought gave him resounding conviction that the decision he had made was the right one…the only one.

Hyde loitered under the scorching sun in the anterior of a future comic book store, looking in on its owner through the window. He drew in a deep, painful breath before swinging the door wide open and entering. At the swoosh of the door, Eric looked up from the papers he was studying. He glared at Hyde.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He snipped, clearly unenthused by the other man's arrival.

"I'm leaving." Hyde answered simply, with much conviction.

Eric looked confused "Uh you came here just to leave…okay…"

"No I meant I'm leaving Point Place." He shuffled his feet, which baffled him. He was so sure, so completely convinced that he was making the right choice, yet he was painfully nervous about having this conversation. It's amazing how we choose not to scratch the surface.

"W-what do you mean?" The skinny man stuttered out.

"I'm moving to California. I'm going to run the Grooves in San Francisco." Hyde spoke with false certitude. It was certain that he was going; however, it was not certain that he wished to be.

Eric stumbled for a moment as though he were about to collapse with shock. With wide eyes of surprise, he took a seat and put his thoughts together before speaking.

"What brought this on?" He asked, voice laced with perplexity.

"It's the right thing to do." He answered simply.

Eric shook his head "Is this about Jackie?"

Hyde's eyes met the floor "Does that really matter?" He spoke with a small voice.

"Yeah. It matters to me." Eric replied with determination.

"Then yes, it's about Jackie." Hyde spoke honestly.

Eric shook his head and stood up to face his oldest friend "You're unbelievable. What is it, Hyde? You can't stand to see her so happy that you have to move across the country? Or are you using this as some tactic to get her back?"

Hyde sighed "Come on man, I'm not leaving for my sake. I'm leaving for hers." He desperately pleaded with him to understand.

Eric looked confused "Uh how is you leaving town for her sake?"

"Don't you get it man?" He spoke with frustration "I keep messing stuff up for her." He paused sadly.

"Look, I've seen you guys together…you obviously have something…" He sighed "Whatever. She finally has everything she wants, and I just don't want to mess that up for her, so I'm going."

The green-eyed man raised his eyebrows in astonishment "Wow…you're really doing this for her?" He paused before looking up into Hyde's shade less eyes "You must really love her…"

His blue eyes dropped, once again to the floor "Yeah whatever." He looked back up "I'm not just going for her."

"What do you mean?" Eric squinted his brow, not understanding.

"I don't want to mess things up for _you_ either." He replied simply and truthfully.

"Oh…" was all he said in return.

The curly haired man sighed again "Look man, I'm no good with this girly emotional crap or whatever, but I wanted to say…" He huffed in frustration. Communication was never his strong suit "You know…if it wasn't for you…I don't know where I would be, or if I'd even be alive. Man, you have been the closest thing to family I've had in my fucked up existence. I just don't want to lose that forever, that's all." He concluded shyly.

Eric inhaled deeply, absorbing all the emotions "Man, you could never lose me forever."

Hyde swallowed deeply, he felt a distinct choking feeling in his throat "Forman, I slept with your girlfriend after your dad had just had a heart attack. I think that pretty much earns me the scum of the earth title."

That earned a small smile from the other man "Scum of the earth or not, you're still my brother."

Eric's words rang through with complete and utter sincerity "You could never lose me forever." He added with finality.

They looked into each other's eyes deeply, both fighting unsuccessfully to repress the tears.

"So are you sure about this?" Eric asked Hyde.

He nodded "Yeah I am."

"So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow actually." He replied grimly.

"Wow. Well, good luck in San Francisco."

Hyde smiled slightly "Good luck with the store opening…and the wedding."

Eric smiled and pulled Hyde in for a hug.

"Take care of her, please" He pleaded with Eric.

"I will."

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?!" Fez shouted from the entrance.

Hyde and Eric pulled apart to stare at the foreign man confusedly.

"How come neither one of you holds me like that?" He whined femininely.

Both of them eyed him with disgust before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh my pain is funny to you? Well good day!"

"Actually don't say good day Fez. I have something to talk to you about." Hyde made to follow his friend before turning back to face Eric again.

"So…Bye Forman."

"Bye Hyde." And with that, Hyde left the store to follow after Fez.

* * *

Meanwhile in a posh clothing boutique in Madison, Wisconsin, Jackie Beulah Burkhart stood before a full-length mirror, the purest of white cascading over her entire body. As she watched her figure stand, wrapped in elegant fabric, looking dream-like, she felt a pain in her chest. A pain was not the right word. It was more of a pressure. It was as if an elephant were seated on her tiny frame, and she had no hope of grasping for air, let alone attaining it. This day had been a deep-seated desire of hers for as long as she could remember, yet here she stood, dying to escape, standing on the edge of a precipice, longing to plunge into the angry flow of water below, or to be pulled back. She wasn't sure which.

"Wow Jackie, you look incredible." Donna, who sat on a plush pink cushion spoke in awe.

Jackie breathed deeply "You think?" She asked, examining herself in the reflective glass before her.

"Of course! You look freakin' gorgeous. That dress is perfect!" The redhead rose to her feet to stand next to her petite friend.

She sighed "Yeah, it's a nice dress."

"Jackie, are you okay?" She asked with concern.

At the tone of Donna's voice, Jackie remembered her enthusiastic demeanor and reapplied it.

"Yes I'm great!" She cheered with a charming smile.

The taller girl seemed unconvinced but accommodated her tiny counterpart none-the-less.

"Okay…" She took a seat as Jackie sat with her.

"So I talked to Mitch on the phone last night for hours. He read me a bunch of poetry he wrote for me, mostly about how my red hair is like the fire of the sun in his life or something like that." they both giggled "I'm thinking of bringing him to the opening of Eric's store tomorrow night."

Jackie's tone became somber "Donna, are you just doing that to get over Eric?" She paused before getting rather excited "Oh do you need me to call off the wedding?!"

Donna was shocked "What?! Of course I don't need you to call off your wedding!" She looked at Jackie incredulously "Are you having cold feet or something?" She asked, suppressing her hope.

"What?! No!" Jackie asserted "My feet are warm. If they were any warmer it would feel like I was walking on burning coals!" She insisted.

"Uh okay…" The redhead was still lost.

The brunette sighed "I'm just worried that you feel like you have to settle for Mitch." She took the other girl's hand in her own.

Donna smiled sadly "I like Mitch. I mean I don't think we're going to end up together or anything, but he's fun to be around, and that's all I'm looking for right now."

Jackie smiled "Well okay. Just so you're happy." She stood up and looked herself over in the mirror again.

"Hey Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for forgiving me." Donna said gratefully.

"Thanks for supporting me." Jackie replied sweetly as the two smiled at each other through the mirror.

* * *

That night, Jackie got home from Madison quite late. She entered her bedroom quietly, stripping out of her clothes, leaving her in her undergarments. She crawled into bed softly, as not to disturb her fiancé, but he was already awake.

"Hey Devil." Eric spoke softly, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

She smiled "Hey nerd boy. How was your day?"

"Pretty good I guess." He stroked her hair as he spoke. "Yours?"

"Not bad. Are you nervous about the opening tomorrow?"

"Nah. It's going to be great. You designed the place perfectly. It looks fantastic." Eric said sincerely.

"Aw thank you, Eric." She cooed as she kissed his lips softly.

He sighed "Jackie, I have to tell you something." He held her tighter as though he feared she would run away.

She could hear the apprehension in his voice "What is it?"

"Hyde came to see me today. He…Jackie, he's moving to California."

As soon as the words were spoken, Jackie felt her heart stop. It was as if someone had stolen her capability to process thought, to breathe oxygen, and to speak. Down to her very core she felt sick and turned topsy-turvy.

"Moving? When? Why?" She managed to squeak out her words.

"Tomorrow. He's going to run the Grooves store in Frisco." He answered quickly, sensing her reaction and fearing it's meaning.

"I can't believe this…"

She gave herself a moment to absorb this incredible blow. Steven…Her Steven was leaving. He was moving across the country. He was abandoning her once and for all. Deep down she always believed he would fight for her. He would storm into the church and bellow out her name just like Dustin Hoffman in "The Graduate", but she realized that her internal hopes had been wrong. He had given up on them, just like he always did. It was over. He was out of her life forever.

"Jackie, are you okay?" Eric was barely able to ask before her lips crashed onto his.

The kiss was strong and urgent. They both fought with all the strength in them to feel the passion they desperately wanted to feel. This was right. This was their place. And as Eric slipped inside of her, they both strained against the images in their heads, images of tall redheads and curly haired rebels. They belonged with each other. That's all there was to it, and as they climaxed together, they each ignored the empty feeling in their hearts, minds, and souls. There was no turning back. In two weeks, they would be husband and wife.

* * *

Jackie ran through the police station frantically. Her breathing was erratic and she couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she had lost something precious to her.

She ran to the front desk "Hello! I need help!" She shouted through her tears.

"What is it miss?" The police officer asked.

"It's my son. I've lost my son!" She shrieked out.

"Alright, calm down. What's his name?"

"Hyde…Eric Hyde." She cried out.

The officer looked through his papers and shook his head "I'm sorry miss. No such kid exists."

She squinted in confusion "Wait, what do you mean? he's my son. I lost him."

The officer continued to shake his head "Sorry, he doesn't, nor has he ever existed."

She shook her head "No. I don't understand! He's my son! I just lost him, but you have to find him!" She screamed.

"He was never born!" The policeman shouted "Now get out of here, before we throw you out!"

"No wait." Two officers began to pull her by her arms "I want my son! Please! I want my son!"

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know that is a strange place to end it, but yeah, I had to. Lol! Anywho, Please review! That is, IF you want to see the grand finale! Lol more extortion…muhahaha!**


	11. All My Love

**A/N: Thank you SO much for all the amazing reviews! They are awesome and so are you!! First I want to say a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my dear friend Allie! I hope you have a great 21st and I love you tons! So this is the big finale! I'm excited, but I'm sad to be letting go of my baby. All that's left is the epilogue, which I'm having troubles with. I have two separate epilogues in my head, and I'm not sure which I want to use. My friend Sarah had a great suggestion of putting both of them up, which I might just do. I'm not sure yet, but we shall see. For now enjoy the climactic chapter of The Road to Redemption!!**

**Chapter 11: All My Love**

* * *

"I just…I just can't believe this!" Kitty Forman yowled, nearing tears.

"Now Kitty, it's going to be okay." Red tried to assure his manic wife.

She glared at him "Okay? Okay?" She repeated, her tone raising in volume "How is one of my baby boys moving across the country okay?!"

He smiled nervously "Uh…it's one less dumb ass hanging around our house."

If looks could in fact kill, Red would be in Heaven at that moment.

"Red Forman, you are not getting any dinner for a week!" Kitty shouted furiously.

At that moment, Hyde approached the Forman driveway, where the older couple stood.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman, is everything okay? He asked apprehensively.

"This is all your fault!" Red groaned "Your leaving has made Kitty insane!"

She fumed up at her husband "I am not insane!" She looked over at Hyde "But sweetie, are you sure you have to go to California?"

Hyde smiled sadly "Yeah, I do."

She felt the tears burst from her eyes "My baby!" She yelped, grabbing hold of Hyde.

"It's alright Mrs. Forman."

Red shook his head "Come on now Kitty, give the kid some room to breathe." He pried her off of her adoptive son.

"You just be careful out there. There are a lot of weirdo hippies and drugs out in San Francisco. I would hate the thought of a good boy like you being influenced by all that." She spoke in her classic motherly tone, that Hyde actually loved. With Mrs. Forman, he felt for the first time in his life what it felt like to have a mom.

"Thanks…for everything." He said sincerely.

She began to sob again "Oh you're welcome, Steven! I think I need a cocktail." She gave him one last hug before rushing in the house.

Hyde stood in awkward silence with the man he considered a father. Neither one of them were great at expressing emotion, but at that moment, they certainly felt it.

"So uh…good luck in San Francisco." Red stammered.

"Thanks Red." Hyde extended his hand.

Red took hold of it and pulled him into a tight hug "This will always be your home. You'll always be my boy. You know?"

"I know. You'll always be my dad, my _real_ dad." Hyde's voice cracked at the sentiment.

Red cleared his throat "Yeah well…You better call as soon as your plane lands…Kitty will be worried."

Hyde nodded "I will. Bye Red."

"Bye son." He watched as Hyde got into the el Camino and drove off.

"Alright, that's it!" He said to himself with determination as he marched into the house and picked up the phone.

* * *

Jackie had been laying in the bed she shared with Eric, awake for the past three hours. She merely stared at the ceiling, her thoughts jumbled and erratic. Her dream from the previous night had shaken her to her very core. In it her son had never existed, her son named Eric Hyde. Was that the boy she had been dreaming of for so long? The one who she felt constantly slipping away? He was her son. He was Steven's son. And now because of her present course of action, he would never exist. That thought haunted her. Just then the phone rang. She could hear Eric pick up from the other room. She still possessed no desire to move. A moment later, her fiancé entered the room.

"Hey devil, you up?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah. What's up?" She asked bleakly.

"Uh that was Red on the phone. He's insisting on seeing us before the store opening. So you should get ready, you've slept the day away." He informed her, pretending not to notice her melancholy tone. They both did a lot of that…pretending.

She sighed "Okay."

Jackie got up and walked to the bathroom, without kissing Eric. After a long shower, willing herself to shed the tears she knew were in the back of her eyes, with no success, Jackie got dressed quickly and she and Eric left their apartment. Once they pulled the Vista Cruiser up to the driveway, they got out to find Red standing in the garage. They slowly drew near to him as he spoke up.

"Have a seat, dumb asses." He spoke sternly.

Jackie and Eric obliged nervously.

"Now, I've sat back and watched in silence while you four idiots got yourselves into this mess, because I believe that a person should mind their own business. Plus I didn't want to deal with all your crap." He paused momentarily

"But now, it's gone too far. My wife is in there right now trying to talk our daughter into having a baby with the foreigner. My patience is wearing thin."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Eric asked confusedly.

"Did I say you could talk?" Red asked menacingly.

"No sir." He replied, shutting up.

"Your mother is all upset because Steven ran off to California, so that you two could be happy. Now we all know that's a bunch of crap, but he thinks it's the only solution, and he's a stubborn bastard." He spoke with pride.

"Wait. Steven's leaving…for us?" Jackie asked in shock.

Red sighed "Yeah, he's playing the part of a martyr to a tee. I'll give up the one I love so she can be happy. Makes me sick."

"Look, what I'm about to say is going to make me sound like a damn woman…or _you_ for that matter" he gestured to his son "But it has to be said. You two morons can't get married."

"What?!" The skinny man jumped up defensively.

"I think you heard me." He spoke simply.

"Where do you get off telling us we can't get married?!" Eric asked incredulously.

"I _get off_ saying it because I know for a fact that you two love other people." Red answered decidedly.

"What?!" Both Eric and Jackie shouted in unison.

Red sighed "I hate this emotional crap. Just break off this ridiculous engagement so you can go chasing after the neighbor girl." He pointed at Eric before looking to Jackie "And you can chase after the frizzy haired dumb ass." He paused looking irritated.

"Now I'm going to go inside and try to convince my wife that Laurie and Nefertiri's children would not be the perfect shade of Mocha!" He stormed off, leaving the lovers alone.

"Well, he's crazy!" Eric shouted enthusiastically.

"Chh, yeah. Definitely nuts…" She agreed as they both stared off into space.

"Except that he's sort of right." Jackie added softly.

"Yeah, except that." He replied sadly.

They sat down next to each other on the lawn chairs.

"Wow…" Eric spoke in shock.

She nodded "I know. I really wanted this to be right."

"Me too, but it's not, is it?" He asked mournfully.

She felt tears in the back of her eyes again "No, it's not."

He nodded as they sat in silence for a moment.

"You know, you're my best friend, right?" Eric said with utter sincerity.

"And you're mine." She responded honestly.

"See, that's how I know we're going to be okay. There will always be you and me." He spoke surely.

She smiled as she finally let her tears flow "I love you, Eric."

He smiled and took her hand into his "I love you too, Jackie…forever."

She touched her forehead to his as they looked into each other's eyes, saying goodbye. As they pulled apart, Jackie wiped her eyes and Eric cleared his throat.

"So I think you have some place to be."

She scrunched up her nose "Where? Your store opening is in an hour."

"I think you know where. Just follow your heart, it will lead you where you need to go."

She smiled as she finally comprehended the meaning of his words "I have to go."

Eric stood up and faced her "Good luck."

She smiled "You too." She kissed his cheek and handed him the ring he gave her before running off.

At that moment, Red returned.

"Were you listening to that whole thing?" Eric asked, embarrassed.

"Who do you think I am, your mother?"

Eric smiled "Well, turns out you were right after all."

"Yeah well, I always am." He added with a slight smirk.

"God, I just keep screwing everything up. What the hell is wrong with me?!" Eric shouted in frustration.

Red seemed defensive "Hey, It was a good thing, you being there for that girl when no one else was. Now you have the store opening…I'm proud of you."

"Really?" He asked unbelievably.

Red patted his son on the back "Really."

* * *

Donna sat in her room reading Wuthering Heights. "Stupid Cathy, why did you mess everything up with Heathcliff?"

She threw her book down in frustration, clearly not angry with Emily Bronte, but with herself. Suddenly her door flew open, and in rushed her tiny best friend.

"Jackie, what are you doing here?"

"You can't bring Mitch to the store opening." She asserted.

"What? Jackie, I already asked him." The redhead spoke, baffled by her friend's behavior.

"Well, call and cancel!" Jackie insisted.

Donna groaned "And why should I do that?"

The brunette rolled her eyes "Because I found you someone better. He'll be waiting for you at the opening."

"Who?" Donna asked, perplexed.

Jackie smiled "You'll know when you see him. Just follow your heart, and remember, you have my full blessing. Now I have to run!"

The taller girl squinted in puzzlement "Where are you going?"

Jackie looked back and smiled "To catch a plane." And with that, she left Donna on her bed, lost in confusion.

* * *

As the cab pulled up to the airport, Jackie threw some money at the driver, before hopping out and breaking out in a run. She looked up at the screens and found the flight she was looking for. Flight 1042 to San Francisco: Now boarding Gate 12. She rushed through the busy airport till she arrived at the gate. It appeared that virtually everyone had boarded already. Jackie ran to the entry way but was stopped by a flight attendant.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't enter without a boarding pass." The woman informed her, holding her back.

"But the man I love is on that flight and I just have to talk to him really quick." Jackie pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you on without a ticket. You can purchase one over there." She gestured to a booth near them.

Jackie sighed "Okay." She sped over to the counter "I need a ticket on this flight."

"Okay. The last minute fare will cost you." The woman informed her.

She tapped her foot anxiously "It's fine, here." She handed her the credit card.

"There we go. All set. Have a nice flight."

"Thank you." Jackie hurried as fast as her small legs could carry her. As she entered the plane she began to frantically survey the place. After a moment, she locked her eyes on the back of a man's head. She could spot those curls anywhere. She slowly made her way to where he was seated, till she was standing right next to him.

"Hello, Steven."

* * *

"I'm so glad you could all be here tonight to help me celebrate this monumental moment in my life. When I got to Africa, I wasn't sure what life had in store for me. It was there that I met a great man, named Robert Spaceman. If it had not been for him, I wouldn't be here tonight, opening up my very own comic book store. So I dedicate this to him. I also have to thank my family and friends, especially my parents, for giving me a wonderful life, my best friend in the world, Jackie Burkhart, who actually designed this place. If it weren't for her love and support, I honestly don't think I would have made it. And last but certainly not least, my oldest friend, Donna Pinciottti. We've been through a lot together, but I can't imagine life without her. Now I am pleased to present to you, Spaceman Comics!" He cut the ribbon as people clapped. Donna looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Everyone entered the fabulous store filled with a massive hoard of various comics. There were waiters walking about taking drink orders. It was a beautiful scene. As Donna took in the sights, Eric approached her.

"Hey." He spoke nervously.

She smiled "Hey. Thanks for what you said in your speech."

He smiled back "It was the truth."

She looked around in awe "So Jackie did a pretty amazing job designing this place, hah?"

He nodded "Yeah she did."

"So why isn't she here?" Donna asked confusedly.

"Oh. Uh we broke up."

She gasped "Oh my god. Why?"

"Turns out we weren't right for each other. Oh and there's the part about us both being in love with other people." He added casually.

She felt her heart rate speed up "W-what?"

He took her hands into his own "Donna, I love you. I always have, and I always will."

She began to tear up "Oh Eric, I love you too, but…"

"But what?"

Her mind wandered to Jackie. She had just earned back her trust. Donna didn't want to do anything to wreck that. Then she remembered Jackie's words from earlier that day _"Just follow your heart, and know that you have my full blessing."_

Donna smiled through her tears as she pulled Eric in for a passionate kiss. They were finally together again, and that felt incredible.

* * *

"Jackie?" Hyde asked in shock as he rose to his feet "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just thought I'd check out San Francisco. They're supposed to have some great places to shop!" She spoke sarcastically.

"Jackie…"

She smiled up at him "Oh and I wanted to tell you I love you, but that is totally a secondary reason for catching this flight." She teased.

He felt suddenly weak in his knees "What did you say?"

She rolled her eyes "I said I love you, silly."

He sighed "Look, I don't know what kind of crap you're trying to pull, but you should just go and be with your fiancé."

"But I am with my fiancé."

He raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"Well, I know you haven't officially proposed, but I figure since you are so obviously head over heals in love with me, not that I blame you, I am fabulous." She tossed her hair back before continuing "it's probably just a matter of time till you do propose."

Hyde had never been more baffled in his life "Uh Jackie, did you like not take your medication this morning? You're acting nuts."

Her face got serious "I'm here for you, Steven."

He sighed deeply "Jackie, what do you want from me? I'm leaving town because I want you to have the chance to have everything you want."

She shook her head "When are you going to get it into your thick skull? All I want is you."

"Come on Jackie, I'm never going to be that perfect guy. The one that can make your dreams come true. I'm just no good. Never have been, never will be." He took of his shades and rubbed his face.

She cupped his face in her hands "Don't you ever say that again. Do you hear me? You are the greatest man I know. Not many people would give up everything for the one they love. You did that without a second thought. I know that so many of the people that were supposed to love you, turned their back on you, but that's what makes them scum, not you. You have the most magnificent heart of anyone I have ever met."

Her hand went to his chest "I can feel your heart, Steven. I feel it in mine." She placed his hand on her chest. "Feel that? Our hearts beat as one."

She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes "So you see, you are my perfect guy, my soul mate, my everything. I love you, Steven, just you."

Hyde felt saline stinging his eyes as his heart continued to race. It was all real. Standing before him, was the only woman he had ever or would ever love. She had saved him. They saved each other.

"Jackie, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked nervously.

She smiled "More than anything in the world."

He touched her face softly "I love you."

She giggled through her tears "I love you too, puddin' pop."

They wrapped their arms around each other as their lips connected furiously, with all the love and passion within them. They were broken from their kiss by the thunderous applause from the fellow passengers. They looked around and noticed all eyes on them. Most were smiling, some of the woman cried. Jackie and Hyde laughed at the embarrassing moment. He pulled her in for another kiss as they felt a slight jolt. The plane began to move slowly.

"You need to take your seats, we're preparing for take off." A flight attendant informed them.

"Oh but we need to get off the plane." Hyde replied.

"Sorry, we've pulled away from the gate."

He smiled down at Jackie "Looks like we're going to San Francisco."

She clapped excitedly "A romantic getaway!"

He shook his head and pulled her onto his lap as they continued kissing fervently.

* * *

Later that night the rest of the gang were assembled at the Formans' home.

"Eric, I can't believe you named the store Spaceman Comics! You totally stole that from me!" Kelso whined.

Eric pulled his lips away from Donna's and rolled his eyes "Kelso, I named it after Robert Spaceman, the guy who left it to me."

"Chh…" He huffed before looking up excitedly "So was he a real man from space?"

Donna smiled widely as Eric nodded "Yes Kelso, he was an _actual_ Spaceman."

"Alright!" He exclaimed.

The phone rang as Laurie answered "Hello. Oh hey, orphan. Jumped off the golden gate bridge yet? I'll have you know I don't do that for money…anymore. Wait. You did what? You should definitely consider jumping off the bridge now. Whatever. Fine. Yeah I'll tell them. Bye." She hung up the phone to find seven faces staring up at her in anticipation.

"That was Steven?! How is he?" Kitty asked bouncily.

Laurie grimaced "Uh that's debatable."

"What on earth do you mean?" Her mother asked impatiently.

"Well, he sounded fine and all, but he married Jackie, so I think he might be clinically insane."

"What?!" All seven people shouted in unison.

Laurie held up her hands defensively "Don't shoot the messenger. Yell at the loser and the child when they get home next week."

"How could they get married without me! What will I fill up their wedding album with? Nothing, because I wasn't there to take pictures, that's what!" Kitty screeched.

"I'm with you sister That son and daughter of two bitches get married without me?! I want my wedding cake!" Fez whined out.

"Wow, they got married." Eric spoke in wonder.

Donna looked at him nervously "Are you okay with that?"

He smiled "I'm great. I'm so happy for them."

She kissed his lips tenderly.

"I can't believe Jackie's married to Hyde now. Who would have thought this would happen when she and I were dating?" Kelso spoke nostalgically.

"I would. After she got back together with you the second time, she kept saying how Hyde was such a better kisser than you." Donna answered with a grin.

"Uh! Bad friend, Donna!" He yelped as the group laid out a unanimous "BURN!"

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, the newlyweds laid in bed together blissfully.

"God Steven, I can't believe we're married!" Jackie squealed in happiness.

He smiled "I know, me neither."

She turned to face him "I'm so happy right now, I feel like I could burst!"

"Me too doll." He pulled her into him for a tight embrace.

She breathed in his scent and sighed happily "Mmm You smell good."

"So do you, babe."

She squeezed him tight "You feel good too."

He smiled while running his fingers down her naked back "You feel great too, Jackie."

Jackie giggled before nibbling on his neck "Mmm you taste pretty damn good as well."

He pulled away slightly to lay over her, wrapping his lips around her hardened nipple "Yep, so do you."

She began to breathe heavily as she held his face in her hands "And the way you look…it amazes me."

He looked deep into her glorious mismatched eyes "You're beautiful, Jacks."

"Make love to your wife." She demanded sultrily.

"Now that's one perk of marriage I could get into."

She rolled her eyes "So what are you waiting for? Fuck my brains out!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

He kissed her lips before moving to suck on her neck. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling as he moved his lips to her breasts, nipping and sucking at her nipples, making her moan out in pleasure.

"Oh Steven" She sighed in bliss as she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his stiff cock.

"Jackie fuck." He groaned as she began stroking him.

She smiled "You like how that feels, baby?" She asked as she reached down with her other hand to tug gently on his balls.

"Oh fuck!!" He shouted at the extreme pleasure "Jesus Jackie."

"You like that?" She spoke sexily.

He buried his head in her neck "Uh huh." was all he managed to squeak out.

"Would you like it better if you were inside me?" She asked coyly.

He moaned "Yeah baby."

She opened her legs widely as she led him to her entrance "Okay, show me what you've got."

He entered her in one hard thrust as they both nearly screamed at the amazing sensation. They both knew that this wouldn't last long, with their heightened emotions. They simply focused on the incredible feeling of their connection. Their bodies joined together as one, that was always how it was meant to be. With every thrust she wrapped her legs around him tighter, drawing him deeper and deeper into her core and her soul.

"Oh god, Steven!" She moaned and writhed beneath him.

"Jackie. Jackie" He repeated over and over as he bit down on her neck, sucking fiercely.

"Yes!" She shouted as she scratched her nails down his back.

"God don't ever stop, Steven." She pleaded desperately.

He moaned loudly "Never. You have me forever."

"Oh Steven!" She tilted her head back as his thrusts began to become more erratic.

"God baby." He groaned into her neck.

She pulled his face up to look in his eyes as they both came, screaming each other's names.

"Oh Steven." She sighed in ecstasy as they both caught their breath.

He nuzzled her neck gently "God Jackie."

He pulled out of her and cuddled her into his arms, stroking her hair sweetly. "So we get to do that every night for the rest of our lives?"

She giggled "Yep, I'm your wife now."

"My wife…" He said in wonderment.

"Yeah. Does that scare you?" She asked nervously.

He smiled "It used to, but now…"

"Now what?"

"Now I know what it's like to lose you and it sucks. I just don't want to screw this up again, you know?"

She held onto him tightly "I know. You won't. You're stuck with me forever, Steven Hyde!"

"I'm okay with that if you are, Mrs. Hyde." He chuckled.

"Mrs. Hyde…" She whispered in awe "I think I can handle that."

"Good, 'cause I'm not giving you up again." He asserted.

"You better not." She said with attitude.

Hyde laughed "I really love you doll."

"I love you too, puddin' pop." She replied before kissing his lips.

After everything they had been through, they found their way back to each other. It had been a long and winding road, but at the end, it all came down to their love. Their connection was impenetrable, unshakable. It was the most powerful thing in the world. It was right. Together they had found peace, love, and the purest of joy. Together they found home, and that is the greatest thing we can ever hope to find in this world.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! The epilogue should be up in the next couple days. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story! Please review. I love you all!**


	12. Epilogue: Thank You

**A/N: So it's time to say goodbye to this story. That makes me kind of sad. I really enjoyed writing it, and more than anything, I enjoyed your reviews! I want to thank you all so very much for your constant support! I hope you'll keep it up with my next story. It's a murder mystery, and guess who was the victim? None other than the woman we all loathe more than anything in the world…Sam! The whole gang are going to be suspects in her death, but who did it? You'll have to read it to find out! I think you'll enjoy it. I hope to get the first chapter up in the next few days! For now, I hope you enjoy the very fluffy, happy ending of this story. Jackie and Hyde deserved this!**

**Make sure to read the lyrics to the song at the end of the chapter. They are beautiful and go with the scene.**

**Epilogue: Thank You**

* * *

"Mom! I really don't want to do this!" He whined in exasperation. Mothers could be so annoying.

"Now Eric, you know how important this is to me." She laid the guilt on thick.

He sighed "I just don't get what the big deal is."

The tiny woman gasped "You don't get that this is a chance for you to bond with your one and only mother by dancing to some wonderful music?!"

He huffed "Mom, disco is _not_ wonderful music. It's the music from hell."

"Ugh, you sound just like your father." She shook her head in annoyance.

"Did I hear someone mention me?" Hyde asked as he entered his son's bedroom as a look of horror crossed his face.

"Jackie, please tell me you aren't making our son go out in that!" He gestured to his son's ensemble.

There standing in the middle of his blue and black colored room, stood Eric Reginald Hyde, covered in hot pink and green, and wearing a distinct frown on his face, that he acquired from his father, just like nearly everything else looks-wise and personality-wise.

Jackie sighed "Steven, I entered us in the mother/son disco competition in Kenosha. We have to look snazzy if we want to win!"

Hyde and Eric's faces were mirror images of each other as they looked at Jackie with incredulity.

"Jackie, you can't dress him up like a damn girl, this is Eric Hyde, not Eric Forman." Hyde cringed as he spoke.

Eric nodded "Yeah mom, I may be named after the guy, but I'm definitely more of a man than he is."

"You're eight." She scrunched up her nose at her young son.

"Exactly!" He ran his hands through his curly tangles "Disco sucks. It's music created by corporations to make money off the ignorant masses. Real music is supposed to rebel against the system, not be a part of it!"

"Steven! Look what you did! You turned our little boy into a nut just like you, and now he doesn't even want to dance with his mother!" She burst into tears as she ran from the room.

"Oh crap." Both father and son muttered as they watched her leave.

Hyde turned and faced his son "Don't say crap, Eric." He couldn't help but smile as he reprimanded him.

"Sorry dad. It's just…" He looked down at his apparel "Man, she's got me wearing hot pink ruffles! I look like an idiot!"

His father smiled "Come, sit with me for a sec."

They both took a seat on the bed as Hyde spoke up "I wore ruffles for your mom once."

Eric looked shocked "You did?"

Hyde smiled "Yeah. Purple ones."

They both grimaced at the thought "It was for prom. Your mom really wanted to go to the dance. It was important to her. So, I sucked it up and did it."

"Because you cared about her?" His son asked knowingly.

"Well, at the time I tried to deny it, but at the end of the day, there wasn't a thing I wouldn't have done for your mother." Hyde spoke honestly.

"Huh. So it turned out okay…the sacrifice of your manhood?"

Hyde couldn't help but chuckle at his highly intelligent carbon copy "It turned out great. That was the night I realized your mom was it for me. But you might realize that someone is it for you…I hear Sarah will be there."

Eric cringed "Ew dad! I do _not_ like Sarah Kelso!"

"You sure about that?" He teased.

"Yes! She's shallow and bossy and mean. She's everything I hate!" He insisted.

Hyde remembered those words all to clearly. They were his words about Jackie from so many years before.

"Well, I used to say that about your mother, and we're married now."

"If I end up married to Sarah, shoot me."

Hyde laughed "Well, anyway, You should go to this dance thing with your mother. Sacrificing a little is nothing compared to having her in your life. Believe me, I learned that the hard way. You and me, we're a couple of lucky guys to have her. You understand?"

He sighed "Yeah. I guess you're right. I'll do it. I won't be able to show my face in public for the next five years, but I'll do it…for mom."

"Good man. Now I better attend to the emotional wreck that is my wife." They smirked at each other.

"Just tell her that I'll wear this girly outfit, but I'm keeping my shades!" Eric shouted towards his father as Hyde left the room.

"That'll go over well. " He muttered under his breath as he entered his bedroom to find his wife sobbing on their bed.

"Jackie…" He spoke sadly, as he crawled in bed and pulled her tiny frame into his arms.

She buried her head in his chest as she continued to sob. "Steven, my son doesn't love me!"

Hyde removed his sunglasses and tossed them aside as he pulled her tighter to him "Shh baby, of course he loves you."

She shook her head and wailed "No he doesn't. I'm just a big embarrassment to him."

He chuckled "Jackie, all kids are embarrassed by their parents. I mean, look at Red and Kitty. Eric and Laurie love them but they used to get so mortified by the things they'd do or say. It's only natural."

She sniffled "Really?" She asked, unsure.

He pulled her face up to his "Really." He kissed her lips tenderly "Jackie, Eric loves you."

She smiled "Thanks puddin'"

He smiled back as he kissed her tears away "Anything for you doll."

She sighed "I guess I shouldn't make him go to the disco competition if he doesn't want to."

"Well, he agreed to go…_if_ he can still wear his shades." He informed her.

She hopped up excitedly and began jumping on the bed "Yay we are so going to win!" She cheered as she clapped and jumped.

Hyde looked up at his wife and smiled. Just looking at her hurt. He grabbed her leg and threw her down on the bed, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She opened her mouth willingly, allowing his tongue to massage her own. She moaned into his mouth. After more than a decade, his kisses never ceased to drive her wild.

"Oh Steven" Jackie cooed as they broke for air. She ran her fingers through his curls and scratched her way down his sideburns. His eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against hers, reveling in the joy of her touch.

"Baby…" He mumbled as he pressed up against her.

She smiled as she rubbed herself against his jean clad erection. They began kissing heatedly again just as Eric walked in the room.

"Mom, dad…" he took in the sight of his parents making out "Ew gross!"

They pulled apart quickly and gathered their composure to face their son.

"What's up, buddy?" Hyde asked.

Eric's frown remained "Uh, I was just going to ask if it's absolutely necessary for everyone we know to come to this dance thing tonight? I mean do Steve, Kateline, Heath, Reese, Ruth, Betsy, Anthony, and Sarah all have to come?"

"Yep. Them and their parents and your grandparents." Jackie informed him sternly.

He huffed "Fine." before leaving the room.

She giggled "I better get ready. I have to be the hottest mom there, not that there's any competition. Most of them probably gave up on looking cute after having a kid and turned to twinkies."

He merely laughed as he watched his crazy wife run about their room, getting ready "Yeah babe, you'll smoke those cows."

She touched her hand to her heart "Aaww Steven!"

* * *

Later that evening as The Hyde family stood backstage awaiting Jackie and Eric's turn to dance, the entire gang, their children, and Red and Kitty came back to see them.

"Wow don't you look spiffy in your little outfit!" Kitty cheered as she approached her grandson.

He merely grimaced "Yeah thanks grandma."

Red scowled "Steven, you let your wife dress your kid up in this getup, what are you trying to do? Turn him into Carmen Miranda, here?" He gestured to Fez.

Fez huffed "Like I could be Carmen Miranda…a hat made of fruit? Please. I would have one made of candy…or boobs…or candy _and_ boobs!"

"Say that word around the kids again and you'll be wearing your ass as a hat!" Red threatened menacingly.

"Oh you can say ass but I cannot say boobs?!" The foreign man shouted.

Red drew nearer "You got a problem with that Esmeralda?"

Fez backed away nervously "No, Mr. Red." He pulled his four year old in front of him "Okay, baby Ruth, you protect daddy."

A seven year old Sarah Kelso pranced over to where Eric Hyde stood moping.

"Eric, you look so handsome today! Not like usual when you look poor and dirty."

He frowned deeply at the tiny brunette "Yeah you look okay too, but your mouth is kinda big."

She gasped "My mouth goes perfect with me!"

"You mean it never shuts up? 'Cause, yeah that's about right."

"Uh! You are such a butthead!" She smacked his arm angrily.

"Ooo nice comeback!" He retorted.

"Alright that's enough, you two." Kelso broke up the argument between his daughter and godson. "Baby, daddy has to teach you how to burn" He informed Sarah as he pulled her away.

Eric Forman approached his namesake "Now you show them some killer moves out there. Do you have a nickname? When I was a roller disco machine I was known as Rainbow."

The smaller Eric smirked "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I love this kid!" Red spoke, jolly.

"Okay, it's almost time for us to go on! You guys go take your seats and cheer loudly for us!" Jackie ordered the group.

"Come on kids." Brooke Kelso herded her three children, ten year old Betsy, eight year old Anthony, and seven year old Sarah, along with her child-like husband.

"Don't worry guys! I'm telling the judge that the other contestants are robots!" He shouted cheerfully as they walked away.

Next Laurie and Fez broke their heated make out session to drag off their kids, eight year old daughter Reese, seven year old son Heath, and four year old baby Ruth.

Red and Kitty followed with Red muttering curses at his foreign son-in-law.

Eric and Donna approached Jackie.

"Good luck!" Donna enthused.

Jackie smiled and hugged her "Thanks, lumberjack!"

"Yeah devil, kick some butt out there!" Eric grinned as he pulled his best friend into a hug.

"Thanks nerd boy!"

The couple walked away with their eight year old twins, Steve who looked just like Donna, red hair and all, and Kateline who looked just like her daddy, skinny with dark hair and green eyes. Donna had named her Kateline as a mix of Jackie and Kitty's names.

* * *

After the competition, everyone gathered at the Hyde residence, a beautiful white house with green shutters, right out of Jackie's dreams.

"This just proves it, I am great at everything!" Jackie gloated as she held her first place trophy up proudly.

Little Eric, who had changed into his usual attire of jeans and a concert tee shouted across the room to his father "Hey dad, play some Zeppelin, I gotta get that disco stuff out of my head!"

Hyde obliged as Led Zeppelin's "Thank You" rang through the house. He grabbed Jackie and pulled her to him, as they began dancing, mostly just enjoying the closeness.

**If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. **

**When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.**

"This song kind of describes how I feel about you." Hyde whispered softly into her ear.

"I feel the same way." She responded with a smile.

**Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more.**

"Jacks, I just want to make you happy. Everything I have in me is yours." He spoke sincerely.

She felt herself begin to tear up "Oh Steven, you have made me so happy. You are all I ever wanted."

**Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by**.

"For a while there I thought I'd lost you forever. That hurt like hell."

She looked up into his eyes "I know. That thought killed me too."

**My love is strong, with you there is no wrong, t**

**ogether we shall go until we die. My, my, my. **

**An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see.**

"But now I know that as long as we're together we can do anything. No matter what we face, we'll make it through. I never had faith like this before Jackie. It's all 'cause of you." He stroked her cheek as she cried.

"Oh Steven, I always knew deep down that we would make it here one day. I knew in my heart that we'd be together forever."

**And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles, **

**Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one. **

**Happiness, no more be sad, happiness...I'm glad.**

Hyde looked around the room as he observed the kids, all hanging out and having fun with each other. They were the new generation and they would face good times and bad in their future, but just like their parents before them, they would make it through as a family. This gang would live on forever. His eyes drifted to his son.

"Jackie, thank you so much for forgiving me, for giving me the life I needed. Thank you for giving me the family I always wanted. I love you doll…forever.

"Thank you Steven, for giving me the world. I love you too, puddin' pop."

Their lips met in a tender, yet emotional kiss. Everything had finally worked out. They were together forever, and in their next lives, they found each other again. It was always them, for all eternity.

**If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. **

**When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.**

* * *

**A/N: Happily ever after! I hope you liked it! I am crying at the emotions right now. Lol! This was the first song I have ever used in a fic, but it was just perfect! Please review one last time on this and don't forget to check for my new story soon! A dead Sam…you can't beat that! **


End file.
